Sandcastles
by Mslead-Kytrin
Summary: Lucy's job wasn't the best, but it paid the bills. Plus, she could catch up on her reading on local legends while watching her crush surf. She just never dreamed the two could possibly mix. Or what would happen when they did. NALU
1. Beach

Welcome everyone to our newest collab! This is a rather short fic, barely ten chapters - if even that much! We're working on a few fics that aren't as dense as Golem and Parallels. Something a little easier for everyone to digest! This fic is already done, so you can expect regular updates! Same rules apply as usual! So keep that in mind while we have some fun! Welcome to Sandcastles!

 _ **THIS FIC UPDATES ONCE EVERY THREE DAYS: Post, Break, Break, Post!**_

* * *

 ** _Beach_**

 _A pebbly or sandy shore, especially by the ocean between high- and low-water marks._

* * *

Lucy had to admit, if nothing else, the scenery where she worked was beautiful. The sight and sound of the crashing waves against the beach, especially at sunrise and sunset, was not only soothing but did a lot to make up for the boredom she experienced most of the time.

But hey, money was money, and she was determined to make her own way through college as much as possible. She'd gotten accepted to her school on a full scholarship, and though it technically paid for everything she needed, it wasn't exactly overflowing with surplus money. Hence the part-time job renting surfboards to tourists with more enthusiasm than sense, and the odd local that wasn't hardcore enough to keep their own surfboard.

Still, it paid really well for what it was, and her boss was nice enough, so she couldn't complain too much.

"Hey Lu!"

Lucy blinked at the voice and looked up, "Levy!" She grinned happily and waved her friend over, "What brings you out here this time of day? I thought you were working."

"The bookstore closed early today." Levy replied, a wicked smirk tugging at her lips, "Jellal needed to get ready for his big date."

Lucy's eyes widened, "What? Seriously? He's actually going to go through with his proposal?"

"Let's hope so!" Levy laughed, "Anyway, I figured since I had the rest of the day off I'd come keep you company!"

And hope to get a glimpse of a certain muscle man Lucy was certain.

Levy didn't fool her one bit. And as much as she loved her friend's company, there was definitely an ulterior motive.

But she held her tongue and leaned forward on the old, polished wood. Her arms braced against the surface, the backs of her arms digging into the screws that secured the hourly rates for surfing.

"You know what would be absolutely amazing?" Lucy wheedled, her eyes squinting against the harsh sun. Levy leaned in closer, smile brightening as she sensed a bribe coming her way.

"Will you please watch the stand while I get a shaved ice?" Lucy all but begged, "I'm roasting alive in here!"

It was an exaggeration, but it was still mostly true. The stand might have had a shade covering, but it wasn't air conditioned save for the tiny fan that blew hot air at Lucy every couple of minutes.

Levy laughed at the slightly desperate plea and nodded, "Of course!"

Not that it was likely anything would happen. This was easily the slowest part of the week at the slowest time for Lucy, and the odds of there being an actual customer were pretty low. And besides, the ice cream and shaved ice vendor was maybe fifty yards away at most. Lucy would almost be able to keep an eye on the place herself while she took her break.

"You're a lifesaver Levy!" Lucy breathed in thanks, and slipped out from behind the counter eager to feel the sea breezes that somehow mostly bypassed her little booth unless there was a storm coming in or something.

"I'll get you a blue one!" She called over her shoulder as she headed off, trusting Levy to take care of everything, and thanking her lucky stars that her boss knew her friend and was laid back enough she didn't mind them doing this every so often.

She sighed happily and stretched as she felt the late afternoon wind off the water. Oh yeah, that was _much_ better.

She closed her eyes for a moment, just savoring the sensation, only to yelp as she suddenly crashed into a warm body. Instantly strong arms snapped around her waist, preventing her from falling, and her eyes flew open in surprise.

"Oh my god! I'm so sor-" She blinked as she realized just who the wide grin and tousled pink hair belonged to, "Natsu!"

"Hey Lucy!" The grinning surfer greeted cheerfully, "I was just on my way to grab a board from you for the rest of the day. I guess you decided to sneak out huh?"

Lucy blushed a little, "Yeah. Levy's watching the shop. I wanted to get a shaved ice before I melted. Sorry about bumping into you though."

"No problem!" Natsu replied, waving her apology off as he steadied her, "That actually sounds good. Mind if I join you?"

Lucy almost bit off her tongue in surprise. As far as regular customers went, Natsu was by far her most frequent shopper. So much so in fact, she wondered why he didn't just buy a board of his own.

Surely for as much as he went out into the surf, he had to own one. But day after day, he would march over to the surf shop with a smile wide over his face and dusting of freckles on his nose.

It was like he lived in the surf, and with hair as strange as his, Lucy could spot him from the top of a swell no matter where he was.

And in truth, she really didn't mind all his visits. He was attractive, his open smile always available to lift her spirits or catch Lucy's eye.

From inside the shelter of her shack, Lucy shamelessly admitted to enjoying the eye candy he brought.

As far as conversations outside the stand though, Lucy couldn't say she had ever sat down with him.

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically, somewhat excited by the thought of having shaved ice with him. Lucy had admired his surfing from afar, which was no doubt a source of her enthusiasm.

His hands dropped down by his sides, his customary smile glowing across his face. Lucy thought she might have needed more than one shaved ice if she was going to sit with him. He was hot.

But really, that wasn't an exaggeration despite being true. She could feel his body heat lingering on her where she had been caught.

She'd never really thought about it before since until now all their interactions had involved a counter between them and it was frequently hot enough to fry eggs, but he was the definition of a natural radiator.

Natsu chuckled a little, "C'mon then!" He exclaimed, suddenly looking as excited about getting shaved ice with her as he usually was about surfing, and gently curled his hand around her wrist to tug her along.

If anything, his hands were even warmer than the rest of him, but it was enough to jolt Lucy out of her mild reverie, and she smiled as they approached the stand together.

"The usual Lucy?" The owner asked with a sympathetic grin. _Her_ stand was cold. It had to be or her product would melt, but she always had a soft spot for those on the small boardwalk who were less fortunate.

"Yes please!" Lucy replied gratefully, "And a blue raspberry for Levy when I'm done?"

"Her payment huh?" The owner chuckled, "You got it. How about you Natsu? It's been a while since I last saw you here."

Natsu flashed her that boyish grin of his, "Yeah. Sorry about that. Surprise me?"

"You don't have a favorite?" Lucy asked him in mild surprise, and he shrugged.

"Nah, not really. There's not much I don't like, and trying new things is fun don't you think?"

Lucy couldn't really fault that logic but was interrupted from replying as she was handed her large, and very cold looking, strawberry ice. She couldn't resist immediately taking a bite out of it and her eyes closed in bliss as the cold numbed her mouth and slid down her throat. Heaven.

Together they took their treats to sit down, Levy's prize waiting in the safety of the vendor's cart. It wouldn't take long at all for her to finish off with how thirsty and hot she was.

Natsu plopped down with her, kicking up sand with his heels every time he walked. He was barefoot which was normal for him, and he donned a pair of flame printed swimming trunks. Aside from that though, he didn't bother with a shirt. It was like the sun didn't even bother him.

Which Lucy couldn't even imagine suffering through with as long as he stayed out for.

But as they got comfortable on some old tree trunks rolled out onto the sand, she noticed he was struggling with the icey treat a little.

It began to dribble down the back of his hand and he swiped a quick tongue over his skin to catch the sweet liquid.

Lucy made a face and shoved a spoon bundled in a napkin at him, "If I didn't know better, I'd say this is your first time having shaved ice."

"Maybe," Natsu grinned at her, flashing that familiar smile that was punctuated with sharp canines, "You could say that ice and I don't get along."

"Snow cones especially," Natsu let out a small, secretive cackle.

Lucy laughed a little, "Well between your body heat and the sun I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"You noticed my body heat huh?" Natsu asked with a slightly flirtatious waggle of his eyebrows.

Lucy blushed a bit and rolled her eyes, amused despite herself, "It was kind of hard to miss. You're practically a walking heater! I don't know how you aren't melting honestly."

Natsu shrugged, "Just used to it I guess. I've lived here most of my life, and I don't even notice it now."

"Really?" Lucy asked, her ears pricking up at the new information about him, "You must've moved here when you were young then."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah. I moved here with my dad when I was little. I've been here ever since." He grinned, "What about you? Where did you grow up?"

Lucy smiled and launched into what was meant to be a somewhat abbreviated story about how she'd grown up on an estate, but Natsu had a knack for wheedling information out of her and it wasn't long before she was telling him about what it was like to grow up wealthy, and how she was determined to work her way through school instead of relying on the family money.

"I want to be a famous author one day." She admitted quietly, "Books let me escape into whole other worlds when I was little. Worlds filled with dragons and faeries and magic. I want to be able to give someone else that same gift."

Natsu's eyes seemed to glisten at that admittance, an eagerness in them that far outstripped anything she had seen before, "Dragons and faeries, huh?"

He leaned forward onto his knees, his shaved ice long since gone and his cup just a crumpled ball in his fist, "Most people don't seem to be interested in stories just about dragons, but I think they're awesome!"

"I don't think dragons are boring, and I think it's a shame we see them as villains so often," Lucy smiled, "But when I was little my mom would always read me one about a friendly dragon that befriended a princess."

"If you come by the shop, I'll let you read it so long as you're careful with it!" Lucy continued, licking the last bits off her spoon.

Natsu's eyes looked as if they would fall out of his head in shock. But he bobbed his head as he eagerly nodded his consent.

Lucy smiled happily at him and reluctantly got up, "I'm sorry, but I've got to get back." She told him apologetically, "My boss is pretty understanding, but I can't just leave Levy for long."

Natsu beamed at her, "Don't worry!" He replied as he got back up, "I understand." He glanced at the waves, "Do you think it would be okay if we talked a little more between waves?"

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. He wanted to hang out more? Her heart thumped happily in her chest and she beamed back at him, "Sure!" She coughed a little, "Ah, I mean, as long as you stay out of the way of customers, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Natsu laughed a little at her reaction, but it was so light Lucy didn't really feel embarrassed.

"Just hold on a sec while I get Levy's bribe." She smiled and darted over to the ice cream vendor, who handed her the ice with a grin, and she was pretty sure she felt Natsu's eyes on her the whole time.

A few moments later Lucy handed Levy's prize over to her smirking friend and slid back behind the counter, "So, you said you wanted to rent for the rest of the day?"

"Definitely." Natsu replied, and was it her imagination or was there a lot more purr in his voice than there had been before?

She could feel his dark eyes on her as she headed to the racks and picked out his favorite board. It was a hideous thing, with a giant cartoon cat printed on the bottom in blue of all colors.

No one else wanted the ugly thing but Natsu, the fluffy white wings that were printed on the top of the board were probably the only redeemable thing about the design.

"Happy again?" Lucy asked, tucking it under her arm so she could slide it over the counter to him.

"Absolutely," Natsu responded with a roguish grin that made her insides flutter, "you know he makes me fly!"

Well it wasn't a lie. Even on that ridiculous board, Natsu was easily one of the best surfers on the coast.

Lucy laughed a little as he paid and handed him the board, "Well have fun out there!"

"I will Lucy." Natsu replied, giving her a smile that somehow seemed more sincere than all of his other ones before, "Thanks. You're the best."

He flashed Levy a grin as he trotted off, and Lucy felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"The best huh?"

Lucy's cheeks heated even more at Levy's teasing question, "Oh hush! I'm sure it's nothing like whatever you're implying!"

Levy burst into outright laughter at that, "You wouldn't know anything about what I was implying if you weren't thinking it!" She half sang as she settled down with her drink, "So... what was that little date I watched all about?"

"Nothing!" Lucy huffed, her cheeks puffing out, "I bumped into him, he caught me, and then decided to join me for a shaved ice. I got to talk to him while I ate mine is all."

Levy rolled her eyes, "Lu, I know you better than that. You've been crushing on surfer boy over there almost since you got this job." She grinned, "Not that I blame you. Natsu is _fit_."

"You mean you stopped looking at Gajeel long enough to notice?" Lucy retorted wryly and was rewarded with her friend's cheeks heating up. Revenge was so sweet.

"Th-that has nothing to do with anything we're talking about!" Levy huffed and Lucy giggled at the look on her friend's face before Levy shook herself, "Anyway, _possible_ love interests aside... I brought you that book you were looking for."

Lucy's eyes widened and she gasped in excitement as she moved closer, "Seriously?"

"Yep!" Levy grinned as she pulled out an old book, "This is an older copy, but that's probably better for you anyway. It's a compilation of all the island's stories and legends dating back to the first settlers."

"Oh thank you Levy!" Lucy breathed as she reverently took the book and began flipping through it, "This is perfect for my project!"

"Not a problem Lu!" Levy smiled, "What are you going to do your project on anyway?"

Lucy shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm supposed to re-interpret one of the island's legends into a modern setting, but I don't know enough about the place to have an idea of what would be good."

Levy clapped her hands together and smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea! The locals are all very interested in the old stories, but unfortunately as new tourists come every year, we lose a little bit to souvenirs and gift shops."

"I know there are a lot of people who are a bit upset by the way some of our sacred lands have been mistreated by some people going on a drunk bender," Levy admitted, her eyes flashing over a little down the beach.

Lucy followed her gaze, noticing what had caught her attention.

There, with his long hair pulled up in a pony tail and his height nearly blocking out the sun itself, stood none other than Levy's source of affection.

"Ah, Mr. Tall, dark and scary," Lucy filled in the blanks.

Levy was right though, Gajeel was born on the island and had been raised by his very devout father. His beliefs sometimes bordered on the supernatural, but no one was daring enough to say that to his face.

As such, he didn't like many of the tourists that only came to show flagrant disrespect to the island's culture.

Although he didn't seem to mind Lucy much, for that she was grateful.

Gajeel could be a next level kind of frightening man when he wanted to be sometimes.

Not that Levy seemed to notice. She was watching Gajeel with the kind of expression that could not possibly be interpreted as fear or nerves. In fact...

"Levy..." Lucy muttered, "You're drooling."

Levy jolted a little, unconsciously wiping her mouth in a way that had Lucy holding onto the counter as she laughed, and shot her friend a pout, "I was not!"

"Maybe not." Lucy agreed with a smirk, "But another five seconds and you would've been." She leaned her elbows on the counter, "Not that I can talk." Her eyes flicked automatically over to where Natsu's pink hair was visible on the waves and she snorted a little as she heard him howling with laughter.

Someone was enjoying themselves at least.

"I don't understand how he does it." She mused as she watched Natsu ride the wave out and head right back in, "He's here almost every single day. What does he do that he has that kind of free time?"

 _She_ barely had enough time to work, do her homework, and move on to the next project before she was falling face first into bed. And sometimes the bed was optional. Never mind spending every afternoon surfing. As much as she was sure she would enjoy learning how the closest she'd gotten was handing out and collecting surf boards.

Levy shrugged, "Why don't you ask him? I'm sure there's some kind of reasonable explanation."

Lucy bit her bottom lip, watching the surfer from afar as a wave caught him on the side and sent him clear, flailing into the water. He broke the surface with thrashing movements as his soggy head popped free. His smile was brilliant and large, arms leaning on his wayward board.

"I don't know," Lucy admired, her mouth going a little dry as she watched his muscles flex and ripple as he hoisted himself easily back on top of his board. His knees rested on either side, a bright smile drawing from his face.,

"I think I like the mystery he's given," Lucy's lips quirked at him, her fingernails tapping against the counter.

"Besides, gives me more of a chance to investigate him," She quietly snickered behind her hand. Date or not, Natsu was certainly interesting. That alone made him the target to her journalistic heart, especially when Natsu seemed to disappear a little before sunset every night. It was almost as if he were on a schedule.

And without fail, it always brought Lucy's attention. No one knew where he went - the only hint they ever got, was that he lived alone and he always showed up at the beach bright and early.

Which was a good thing or a bad thing.

Especially since trouble seemed to follow him like a dog after a treat.

"I think I'm going to pass on the cloak and dagger stuff," Levy snorted, waving a hand in front of her face.

Lucy laughed a little, "You sure?" She teased, "It could be fun!"

"No thanks Lu!" Levy laughed, "And you shouldn't either. The poor boy will think you're stalking him or something!"

Lucy laughed with her, "Yeah, yeah... spoil my fun why don't you?"

Still, she couldn't help wondering about Natsu's mystery. He didn't seem that mysterious when you met him. All smiles and bright cheer most of the time. He looked like a completely harmless local.

But then those odd little quirks would show up, like his prominent canines or the way he sometimes growled or got into a fight, and she just had to wonder what was behind the cheerful man that lived over by the volcano.

Maybe one of these days she would find out.

* * *

 _Let us know what you think! This chapter is over, but it's just the start of something new! We're hoping to surprise you guys with this one! Anyway, hope you enjoy it! This fic updates after Golem does!_

 _ **30 REVIEWS GETS YOU A SNEAK PEEK**_


	2. Volcano

_Wow! We had an incredible turn out for chapter one! I'm glad you guys took to this chapter so well! As usual you guys have so many fun theories! Of course we're not going to tell you anything! Lol some of y'all are little shits though. God some of your comments were so funny. I didn't miss that underhanded crack about Twilight on the sly, you know who you are._

 _ **THIS FIC UPDATES ONCE EVERY THREE DAYS: Post, Break, Break, Post!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **Volcano**_

 _A mountain or hill, typically conical, having a crater or vent through which lava, rock fragments, hot vapor, and gas are being or have been erupted from the earth's crust._

* * *

It was a week later when Lucy noticed the first rumble.

She was jarred out of bed by the ominous sound, her forehead smacking straight onto the windowsill positioned by her pillow.

Groaning over nearly bludgeoning herself, she shoved open her rickety wooden window panes. Squinting, she stared up at the sky, but there were no thunder clouds hanging overhead or on the horizon.

Taking a moment to admire the bright expanse of stars overflowing in the sky, Lucy felt her heart rate slow. It always calmed her to look at the stars, and they were much brighter here than in the mainland.

Here it was like a bright, glittering blanket was rolled out overhead every night.

Another rumble echoed ominously in the distance.

Not knowing where it came from, Lucy shrugged and curled back into her bed. This time though, she left the window open.

The rumbling continued, though there were no clouds of any kind in sight, all the way through the rest of the morning. It was actually kind of soothing in a way, like thunder, and had lulled Lucy back to sleep until a much more obnoxious noise in the form of her alarm clock went off.

Glaring balefully at the device, and resisting the urge to throw it against the wall, Lucy reluctantly got out of bed.

The first thing she noticed was that the rumbling was still going on, and glanced out the window. It was as clear as it had been when it first woke her up, which confused her. What was causing the rumbling if not actual thunder?

Puzzled, but unable to ponder the mystery for long lest she be late for class, Lucy pulled away from the window and started getting ready.

However, she was in for another surprise as she headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

Gajeel, whom she rarely saw around campus except from a distance, was standing outside the dining hall glaring at something.

Curious, she deviated from her path and went over to join him, "Morning Gajeel!" She greeted, "This is a surprise. I don't ever see you around the dining hall at this time."

The tall welder shot her a look that made her want to back away nervously before turning his attention back to whatever he was glaring at, "He's pissed."

Lucy blinked a little as she tried to follow his gaze, but all she could see was the island's single volcano. Now that she thought about it, she remembered that it was semi-active. The geologists said there was no sign of an impending eruption, but it would sometimes rumble or puff smoke.

"Oh! I'd forgotten about the volcano!" She exclaimed, "Is that's what making all the rumbling?"

Gajeel gave her a look as if she was a few nuts short of a squirrel and Lucy tugged on a lock of hair.

"Guess you could say that," Gajeel grunted. His steady eyes returned to the volcano, "Wonder who pissed him off."

The second part was said more to himself but to Lucy, but she found herself curious nonetheless. She took a brave step closer to the intimidating man and squeezed the strap of her messenger bag for courage.

"Who's 'he'?" She asked.

Red eyes flicked to Lucy, and a smirk lifted the side of his face. Gajeel had only one strap of his bag dangling on his shoulder, the zipper cracked open. His attention drew inside his bag and he dug a hand inside.

"The Salamander," Gajeel answered, as if it were obvious. Lucy frowned, but before she could ask him anything more, he shoved something in her face.

Curious, Lucy pulled it from his fingers. It was a small metal shape of a flame, dangling from a chain. It had a roughness about it that made her believe Gajeel had made it.

Clarification swept over her face as she realized what it was. Gajeel was very superstitious and a devout believer of the old stories. In his own way, this was his way of extending a hand in keeping her safe.

She didn't know what this flame meant exactly, but she gratefully slipped it in her pocket. Just because she didn't necessarily believe in it or understand it, didn't mean she would dismiss the gesture for what it was.

"Toss it or keep it Blondie, I don't care what you do with it," Gajeel muttered, but Lucy could tell he secretly approved of her keeping it. Without any words of explanation, which was expected of Gajeel, he turned and walked off to class.

Not having anything better to do, Lucy shrugged and headed inside for breakfast.

Her curiosity wouldn't let her leave Gajeel's words alone however. Just who was this Salamander guy he'd talked about? Surely he had to be some sort of local legend associated with the volcano. But what?

The question gnawed at her until she got a little free time in the library later that afternoon, and she had a chance to sit down and actually start delving into it. She couldn't remember a mention of a Salamander in Levy's book, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. She hadn't had time to read the whole thing while she was working on her project.

And an hour later she was wishing she had.

The stories she'd skimmed through had been interesting, if a bit standard for any culture, but the second half was a whole different story. It contained fascinating accounts of the magical creatures that inhabited the island, and their interactions with humanity, but was written from their perspective. Almost like a diary or chronicle.

There weren't obvious lessons or morals to be taken away from these stories. They simply were things that happened. And the most prominent of all was Salamander. The dragon that lived at the heart of the volcano.

He was the most powerful denizen of the island and ruled it completely. The magical beings of his territory answered to him, and humans only lived peacefully among them as long as he suffered them to. Supposedly, most of the time he was a relaxed and benevolent guardian type ruler, but on occasion something, or someone, would make him angry and that was when the volcano would rumble and smoke.

It explained why Gajeel had been a bit on edge when the volcano decided to start rumbling. And in fact, aside from the occasional rumbles Lucy heard from it, she had never heard it at such a consistent level before.

She wondered if the volcano would finally go active.

A lot of people, at least those with sense, all seemed extremely concerned by the volcano. It hadn't begun to smoke yet, but it certainly was drawing attention.

All save the tourists that Lucy still had to keep an eye on after school during the day time shift. She groaned as she watched them laughing and carrying on without a care in the world.

Did they not see or hear the volcano right behind them?

Lucy had to admit. If she was this Salamander guy, she would be pretty pissed in general over the drunken idiots screaming and laughing during their spring break.

She couldn't wait for her own break, but she certainly wasn't going to waste it getting drunk on the beach and accidentally smashing a brick through someone's car window.

Lucy made a face as she headed into the shop for the day, ignoring the wolf whistles and calls of admiration in her bathing suit. Really, she would be more flattered if they weren't ten sheets to the wind and drooling over themselves like a bunch of animals.

Cana, the surf shop owner, gave Lucy a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and gave the drunken idiots a withering glare.

When Cana thought you were drinking too much, that was saying something.

"Drunken morons." Cana snorted derisively as she ushered Lucy behind the counter, "I'm not letting you head back to campus alone. They're worse than usual this year. I know you can handle yourself against one or two, but you might have problems if they try to gang up on you."

Lucy shivered a little at the idea and nodded, "Thanks Cana. You be careful too alright?"

Cana smirked back at her, "Don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve if they try anything. Not to mention a cranky boyfriend. I'll be fine."

Lucy grinned, "You know, one of these days you're going to have to introduce me to this boyfriend of yours. I've never even met the guy."

"Maybe when you're older." Cana grinned wickedly, "And speaking of boyfriends... what's this I hear from Levy about you going on a date with Natsu?"

Lucy blushed, "It wasn't anything like that!" She protested, "I ducked out to grab a shaved ice and he joined me. We just talked while I took my break."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's this place's equivalent of getting coffee on the mainland." Cana cackled, and waggled her eyebrows, "I never expected you to go after our resident pyro though."

"Our resident what?" Lucy asked in surprise and Cana raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you didn't know?" She asked, "Natsu's business is making things explode. He makes fireworks. All the stuff you see on holidays and stuff is his work. Heck, most of us don't even bother to buy that crap from the mainland. His stuff is way better."

Lucy's eyes widened, "But.. he's always here surfing! Shouldn't he be making fireworks and running his shop?"

Cana shrugged, "He's got Erza to run the shop for him, and she takes care of everything business related. Which is probably just as well. And according to her Natsu generally spends his evenings making the fireworks. I guess because it's easier to see them then or something."

Lucy's mouth opened in surprise and nodded. At least that was one mystery solved about the enigmatic Natsu.

She watched Cana secure the latch on the other side of the surf shack, before pointing at Lucy.

"No ducking out for shaved ice today, you hear me girl?" Cana frowned at the group of boys ogling the women passing by, "the creeps are out in numbers today." She patted the counter at Lucy's somewhat offended look.

"Don't worry, there's a nice swell coming in today," Cana smirked, but her expression firmed a moment later, "I'm serious though, close up by 6 and wait for your escort."

Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Lucy grinned when Cana reached over the counter to pinch her cheeks.

"Better be good," Cana said dryly, "With as much rumbling as that volcano has been doing, there's a good chance we're gonna close up early tomorrow too. Best not to push our luck."

Lucy nodded as Cana gave one last wave before heading off with a sway to her step. And profanities thrown from her mouth at the leering men who followed her with their eyes.

Lucy snorted and pulled open her book, eager to read more about the islands history and legends.

Of course, no sooner had Cana left than some of the bolder drunks decided to come try and slobber all over her in person.

"Hey honey." One oozed as he leered at her swimsuit clad chest, "Why don't'cha come out from behind that counter and join us? I'm sure your boss won't mind."

Lucy gave an irritated sigh and looked up to pin him with a glare, "Actually, my boss, the lady you were just eyeing, gave me very clear instructions to stay here." She replied with false sweetness, "Instructions I fully intend to follow as I'm not interested in losing my job. Sorry."

The hard look in her eyes must've convinced him that serious pain would be headed his way if he didn't back off because he pushed away from the counter with a scowl, "Fine ya frigid bitch." He grumbled, "I was just trying to be friendly..."

"Sure you were." Lucy muttered, relieved he was gone, and went back to her book.

For a mercy, no one else that wasn't interested in renting a surfboard bothered her the rest of the afternoon. She still thought they were idiots for going out with the volcano growling like it was, but she couldn't entirely fault them either. It was their vacation, and she had to admit, if only to herself, that she would probably do the same. Minus the excessive drinking.

At 5:45 she started shutting things down, eager to get home. The beach held no appeal to her today between the partiers and the lack of Natsu, and curling up with her book sounded much better. At least _that_ was fascinating enough to keep her attention.

Salamander was an interesting character. He was revered as a god by the more traditional locals, who often set off fireworks as an offering to him. Supposedly he liked the sound and the pretty colors, and would favor any mortals who set them off. Which, ironically, explained why the locals were adamant about having regular displays, and Natsu could afford to have someone run his shop for him.

That was a pretty steady source of income, and a tradition she didn't see dying out soon since the tourists lapped it up.

Considering how Lucy had been here for a while and never saw hide nor scale of a mysterious dragon, it was all very interesting. And she really was looking forward to going home.

So when six came, she was certainly more than a touch impatient to be heading home.

She gathered her bag and purse, got them on and locked up the stall for the evening. Not thinking about waiting or Cana's urging for her escort, she jingled her keys around her finger.

The new addition to her charm collection on her keyring glimmered orange in the setting sun. Gajeel had done good work with it. Lucy admired how it caught the light.

As she walked up the sandy slope, distracted by the chain and how similar it looked to an actual flame in the low light, she never saw the company following her up.

It wasn't until she'd gotten past the shops on the boardwalk, most of which were mirroring her and closing up if they hadn't already, that she realized something was wrong.

The sensation of eyes on her had been prevalent all afternoon, and had only intensified as she'd closed up and left the beach area. But she was past that now and the eyes still hadn't let up. Sure, there were still a bunch of spring breakers around, but this wasn't someplace that hosted the hoards of teenagers like other places did, and those not on the beach were probably at their various hotels doing who knew what.

There weren't too many in between locations, and suddenly Lucy was extremely aware of that fact. Especially when she heard the distinctive sound of someone stumbling a little behind her.

Alarmed, she whirled around and felt her blood freeze at the sight of the creeper from earlier and his friends approaching.

"Well, well..." He smirked, "If it isn't the frigid bitch from before. Not behind your counter now are ya honey? You sure you don't wanna join us?"

Lucy backed away, terror pumping through her veins. She was pretty good at fending off one or two guys that wanted to get handsy, but there was no way she could take on this many.

"I'm not interested," Lucy said stiffly, her mouth dry and throat tight. She looked at the swaying men, trying to think about what her odds were of out running them.

She didn't have to come up with a plan though, because the volcano let out a threatening rumble, far louder than any of the others.

Distracted, Lucy and her would be attackers looked up at the cap of the volcano. It had begun to smoke.

"There a problem here?" A new, but familiar voice asked.

Breaking her gaze away from the volcano, which seemed like it was almost snarling off in the distance, her eyes landed on the end of the street.

A rush of relief pulsed through Lucy when she spotted a familiar mop of spiky pink hair, the slope of broad shoulders, and dark eyes glaring just past Lucy at the men following her.

Natsu walked towards Lucy, his steps measured, but something daring and almost dangerous in his stride. He came up by her side, his customary smile wiped from his face.

He looked furious.

And Lucy had a feeling that Natsu was spoiling for a good fight by the look on his face.

The drunks seemed to sense that too, and weighed their options. Their leader just lifted his hands and backed off.

"No problem," he grunted. Natsu gave him a disbelieving glare but said nothing. Lucy saw the area around his eyes tighten and his nostrils flare, an angry huff drawing from the back of his throat.

Cautiously, they backed away, heading back the way they came. Lucy almost sagged in relief, keys shaking in her hands.

Larger, warmer, hands immediately curled around hers, easing the shaking, and Lucy smiled as Natsu shifted fully into her view.

"You okay?" He asked softly, his angry expression having melted away into a genuine concern that melted Lucy's heart, and she smiled wanly at him.

"Just a little shaken is all." She replied, and her heart fluttered a little when Natsu gave her a little smile in return and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well why don't we head over to my shop until you're steady then?" He asked, "Cana told me you didn't know about it, and I'd love for you to see it." He suddenly grinned, "I can even treat you to the best island fare you've ever tasted without all the obnoxious brats around!"

That startled a small laugh out of Lucy and she smiled, "I'd really like that Natsu. Thanks." She paused as something he'd said hit her and mentally backpedaled, "Wait... you know Cana?"

Natsu laughed, "Sure! Cana's an old friend. She told me you were probably going to have problems with the losers, and asked me to make sure you got home safe." He shrugged, and gave her a smile that had her insides melting, "I definitely don't mind." He cocked his head slightly, "Though I'm surprised you didn't wait for me?"

Lucy's blush was visible even in the waning light, "I wasn't thinking about it." She confessed sheepishly, "I've been reading about the island lore all afternoon, and was more interested in getting home so I could keep reading."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked with clear interest, "What lore were you reading up on?"

"All of it." Lucy admitted, and showed him the tome, "Levy lent it to me, and it's got all kinds of stuff in there. Especially about the volcano dragon Salamander."

"The volcano dragon," Natsu echoed, looking a tad amused by that.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked him as they walked further inland. Natsu's heavy arm around her shoulders acted as a warm shield to the chilly ocean night.

"Nothing," he laughed, his smile widening into something more natural on his face. He seemed to be relaxing the more time he spent with her.

"He's a fire dragon, Salamander just sleeps in the volcano. It's nice and cozy," Natsu grinned.

Lucy shot him a disbelieving look, "I think you're the only one that would call a volcano 'cozy'."

Natsu laughed at her dry expression as they walked further and further towards the center of the island where the volcano loomed in the distance.

They chatted together, Natsu asking her question after question about her interests and schooling. The time absolutely flew by, and their trip ended with them at a sort of duplex building that was joined side by side.

On one side was a restaurant with the most aromatic scents coming out. Lucy's mouth watered with hunger. On the other side was a fiery looking sign that read 'Fairy Tail.'

"That's my place!" Natsu said proudly, "Mira and I own the building so we set up shop side by side."

"Strange name for a firework shop," Lucy observed.

Natsu just grinned, "Were you expecting 'Snap, crackle, and pop'? Because Erza wouldn't let me name it that. Something about cereal."

Lucy laughed, "I'm surprised it's not your favorite cereal." She teased as Natsu guided her to the restaurant next door, which was every inch warm and welcoming. It had a nice large porch, was decorated with a traditional island theme without going overboard, and looked like _exactly_ the kind of place you'd want to take your family to eat.

"Oh this is nice!" She breathed happily, "Makes me wish I'd come sooner!"

"Well let me just say welcome now then!" A bright voice chirped and Lucy looked over to find herself staring at a white haired girl about her own age with a nice smile.

"Hey Lisanna." Natsu greeted, "This is Lucy. Could you ask Mira for a couple of her specials to go? Neither one of us wants to deal with those idiots on vacation tonight."

Lisanna grimaced sympathetically, "I'm sure." She replied softly, "Big brother Elf has been running interference for me and Mira all afternoon." She smiled at Lucy, "It's nice to finally meet you though Lucy. Natsu's talked a lot about you! I hope you'll come back by once your spring break starts?"

Lucy glanced at Natsu, surprised he'd been talking about her, but smiled at Lisanna, "Yeah, I'd love to. It'd be fun to meet the people Natsu knows."

If she was lucky she might even be able to afford a meal here every now and then.

Natsu's cheeks looked a little pink as he gave Lisanna a somewhat grumpy look. But she disappeared into the back with a bright smile and a wink.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, unsuccessful in smothering her grin when they were left alone.

"Been talking about me?" She asked.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at her sly grin, but conceded with a smirk of his own. He bent onto his elbows against the porch railing, his smile widening past his sharp canines.

"Could be" he conceded, leaning towards Lucy with a fondness radiating off of him, "You're really nice."

His arm brushed a little against hers, the heat from his body warming hers in the evening air.

"You're really nice too," Lucy confessed, her weight shifting from foot to foot, "I'm glad you came to get me, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

Natsu grimaced a little, "Sorry." He apologized, "I wanted to come, but something pretty urgent came up today."

Lucy shook her head and smiled, "No, it's okay." She replied, turning to face him fully, "I understand. Life happens sometimes." She slipped her hand into his and squeezed, "It makes me even gladder that you still came by to see me."

Natsu stared at her for a moment, a smoldering heat behind his eyes that Lucy instantly recognized, and that sent the best kind of shivers down her spine, "I'll always be there for you Lucy." He rumbled softly, "Any time you need me."

There was a world of implication in his tone, and Lucy's heart thumped harshly against her chest, "Natsu..." She breathed, stepping closer to him, but not really sure what to say.

The air between them thickened as Natsu reached up and gently curled his fingers in a lock of her hair, "Whatever you want Lucy."

Those words, spoken with the soft growl of restrained desire, slammed into Lucy and her breath caught as she stared into his dark eyes. Eyes that had a fire in their depth, and a heat that scorched her skin. She felt herself move a little closer, and he shifted to accommodate her, the fire in his eyes growing by the moment.

"Lucy..." He growled softly, and suddenly his scorching lips were pressed against hers.

Lucy had no idea who had moved, or if maybe they both had at the same time, and she didn't care. All she cared about was the feel of his lips against hers and his strong arms circling her waist to pull her closer.

Lucy's breath caught, her hand curling into the thin material of his shirt while the other looped around the back of his shoulders. Her insides felt like they had turned to jelly and her knees felt weak.

It was a good thing Natsu held her though, because she wasn't sure she could support herself.

His mouth was warm against hers, firm but gentle in the way they moved. Her heart skipped at the way she could feel him smiling into it, her breath catching when they parted.

His forehead rested against hers, for once his body heat had nothing to do with how hot she felt. It was like her entire body was tingling.

"I've been wanting to do that since Cana hired you," Natsu confessed, a crooked smile lighting his face.

Lucy bit her lip and couldn't help but laugh. Her fingers toyed with the pink hair at the nape of his neck, another nervous giggle bursting from her lungs.

"Is that why you come to the shack so often?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked falsely affronted, "Oh no. That's definitely for Happy."

Lucy laughed a little at that and thumped him playfully on the chest, "I'm way better looking than that cat!" She mock huffed, and was rewarded with a toothy smirk.

"True, but I'd have a really hard time surfing on you."

Lucy blinked and dissolved into laughter, which was probably his intent all along, just as Lisanna came back out with their food. Her eyebrows climbed towards her hairline as she took in their fairly intimate pose, but she just smiled as she held the boxes out, "Here you go! Big sis says you can settle the bill later."

"Thanks Lisanna." Natsu replied as he reached out and snagged the bag, reluctantly shifting Lucy off him, but held his hand out to her anyway, "C'mon, let's go eat."

Lucy smiled as she took his hand, and nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

 _Alright everyone, that's it for chapter two! Just a reminder, this fic updates the day after Golem and it's only 8 chapters long plus an epilogue! It's VERY short!_

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE W HO REVIEWED_**

 ** _KaUiA, , Marina Rose, Twishadowhunter, Guest, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Parlex-moi d'amour, lalalokka, Kuki, Kiarikano, CelestialFairy27, ScarletRuins, Dark Shining Ligt, Laila'sdrea, taboadayvonne, Guest, Guest, shdaria, Kinsutenekochan, elssile, Searching, Missmistle, FireDragonPhia, SilverHeat, FlameDragonHime, JellyBeanBubbles, DancesWithSeatbelts, brooke315, Lodemai04, Elizabeth Backell, caseysandorf, fordkdn, fanficlove2014, HelloJawsie, Satisfied Reader, misssbehavin, NaluhasNashi, CodenameMise, . . , Kapower, thewritersheart, FireShifter, Deaths Stalker, mushi0131, tmichele, Celtika82, Sailorgirl2311, BloodRedRubies, Sara lovelymusic, ngxgen, Anniethorbo, Animeweaboo, animequeen100, lazzzerface23, Korn22, 729802, 12Redsky34, Duchixx, panicatthediscofreak7, XEarthXDragonX, Hammy Jessa, nikkiw67, Avengerika, yucie_**

* * *

 ** _30 REVIEWS EQUALS A SNEAK PEEK_**

 _They stopped in the local grocery store to get some drinks to go while they browsed. Lucy grinned broadly at some of the friendly faces she recognized._

 _They were busy looking through the selection when a loud, rumbling noise drew in from outside. Lucy ignored it, thinking it was maybe the volcano making noises again, but Levy looked up._

 _Her friend gasped and yanked Lucy by the arm, just as a whole car went smashing through the glass store front._

 _"What the-?" Lucy yelped in shock from where Levy had managed to safety, hardly able to process what she was seeing as she stared at the car now lodged firmly in the display window. The sound of screaming quickly drew her attention however and she looked up only to scream herself._

 _Lumbering towards them was a bipedal collection of rocks in a rough humanoid form. It had the barest hint of facial features, and some sort of glowing energy spilled through the cracks left by the rocks. It looked like something out of a fantasy video game bestiary. Only it was real._


	3. Clouds

_Hey guys! It's Kytrin! Mslead was totally planning on updating this chapter today since she doesn't leave until tomorrow. Unfortunately, the hysteria that comes before any family trip has kept her busy all day, so I decided I would update for her since I'm not entirely convinced she'll get the chance to breathe before her flight. Never mind actually update._

 _That said, please enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you guys on the next posting day! :)_

 _ **THIS FIC UPDATES ONCE EVERY THREE DAYS: Post, Break, Break, Post!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 ** _Clouds_**

 _A visible mass of condensed water vapor floating in the atmosphere, typically high above the ground._

* * *

Lucy hummed happily to herself as she headed over to the bookshop Levy worked at. The spring breakers were still in full swing, which was annoying, but this time of day they weren't a bother to her, and today was her day off.

Under other circumstances she would've been looking for Natsu about now since they'd started officially seeing each other after their first kiss, but he was fully occupied with a project he didn't want to talk about just yet, and wouldn't be around until later. That didn't bother her too much though. They'd only just started getting to know each other and dating. She couldn't expect him to share all his secrets with her just yet.

She would have time to find them all out anyway at the rate things were going.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy greeted as she stepped inside, and blinked at the pile of books around her friend. She looked like some of the engineering students when they were cramming.

"Oh! Hey Lucy!" Levy greeted as her head popped up, "Sorry, I got caught up in this."

"I can tell!" Lucy laughed a little as she walked over, "So what're you researching so hard?"

Levy flushed a little, "Uh, well... legends actually." She admitted, "Your interest sparked my own, and well..." She gestured helplessly to the books around her.

"Find anything good?" Lucy grinned as she leaned over to peer at the books, "Any lost treasure maps or anything?"

"No, nothing like that." Levy laughed as she closed her research, "So what brings you here today?"

"It's my day off." Lucy shrugged, "And I just got paid, so I thought I'd do some shopping if you want to come with me."

"She'd be delighted to." Jellal's smooth voice interrupted before Levy could reply, and the blue haired man himself stepped around a bookshelf, "Thank you Lucy. She's been holed up in her research for three days now, and could use a break."

"Three days!" Lucy gasped and tugged her friends wrist. Her diminutive friend whined pathetically over being dislodged from her nest of books, but Lucy held firm.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy grinned, "you are going to get a little vitamin D. It'll put some bounce in your step!"

"What have I ever done to you?" Levy all but wailed at Jellal, who just smiled and lifted a hand in farewell to Levy.

"Really now," Lucy chided as she walked down the main road with her grumpy friend in tow, "What're you working on that can be so important?"

Levy sighed and seemed to consider defeat, "I guess nothing!" She smiled, "You're right Lu, let's head into town."

So she conceded defeat, and Lucy hummed with victory as they walked. In truth, she had a feeling that Levy was hiding something from her. But she wasn't minded to press.

The volcano hadn't so much as made a squeak since the day she and Natsu got together, it's suspicious quiet not going unnoticed.

But in its place, other strange things began to happen. A slew of robberies and destruction of properties had occurred. Of course the locals believed it to be a couple of spring breakers taking their fun too far, but no one was found.

Lucy winced a little as they passed by one of the shops that had been hit, "Have you heard anything new on whoever is breaking into these places and wrecking everything? The rumor mill on campus isn't exactly reliable."

"Unfortunately not." Levy replied, frowning indignantly at the scene, "No one ever sees anything, and it's never caught by security. Nor does there seem to be a pattern except maybe that most of it is the kind of thing you'd expect a bunch of rowdy kids to do."

Lucy shuddered, "I'm just glad Cana hasn't been hit then. Natsu's had to warn off more than one guy that's been partying too hard. Cana's boyfriend Bacchus has even been coming around lately it's been so bad."

And hadn't _that_ been an interesting meeting.

In retrospect she supposed it wasn't a surprise that Cana's boyfriend would be as much of a drinker as she was, but Bacchus had very quickly made it clear that wine wasn't all there was to him when he'd laid out five guys in about fifteen seconds flat because he didn't like how they were leering at his girlfriend.

Of course, that had resulted in Cana yelling that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but Bacchus had just smirked and thrown her over his shoulder before telling Lucy he'd let Natsu know and walking off.

Lucy had privately been amused by the whole scene since it was clear that the two might bicker and argue, but they really did care a lot about each other.

"If this keeps up, there's nothing that's going to allow a repeat of this next year." Levy sighed, breaking into Lucy's thoughts, "The locals weren't wild about it in the first place, but were willing to give it a shot to see if it stimulated the economy."

"Yeah, that hasn't worked out so well this year." Lucy agreed, "And for anyone who believes in Salamander they're going to be extra reluctant. I doubt any fire dragon would appreciate a bunch of noisy human neighbors messing around in his territory."

Levy nearly ran into a telephone pole at Lucy's words had she not been paying attttention and pulled her friend to safety.

"Hey watch where you're going Levy!" Lucy chided. Her friend just laughed nervously and nodded.

"It's really a shame though, it's not usually this bad," Levy frowned, "I think it's just a handful of idiot kids. A lot of the other tourists are nice."

Lucy smiled at Levy, "You mean like me?"

"Oh no," Levy grinned, "The other mainlander that rents out to customers."

Lucy jingled her keys, liking the comforting sound they made on their ring, "You're hilarious Lev."

They stopped in the local grocery store to get some drinks to go while they browsed. Lucy grinned broadly at some of the friendly faces she recognized.

They were busy looking through the selection when a loud, rumbling noise drew in from outside. Lucy ignored it, thinking it was maybe the volcano making noises again, but Levy looked up.

Her friend gasped and yanked Lucy by the arm, just as a whole car went smashing through the glass store front.

"What the-?" Lucy yelped in shock from where Levy had managed to safety, hardly able to process what she was seeing as she stared at the car now lodged firmly in the display window. The sound of screaming quickly drew her attention however and she looked up only to scream herself.

Lumbering towards them was a bipedal collection of rocks in a rough humanoid form. It had the barest hint of facial features, and some sort of glowing energy spilled through the cracks left by the rocks. It looked like something out of a fantasy video game bestiary. Only it was real.

"What the hell is that?" Lucy yelped in horror as she and Levy backpedaled, "Some kind of weird golem?"

"It's bad whatever it is!" Levy replied in fear as it took a swipe at the people running in terror before it.

"Well let's not stick around to greet it!" Lucy replied firmly and grabbed Levy's wrist as she started running. Unfortunately, she was a little too slow as the golem had not been far away from the beginning and it grabbed her.

"Lucy!" Levy exclaimed in alarm as her friend was picked up, "No!"

Lucy let out another scream as she found herself swinging several feet above the ground, "No! Put me down!" She struggled against its grip, and in the process her keys slid into view.

The golem let out a weird sound, and suddenly Lucy found herself being dropped.

Lucy landed hard on her hip a roll of cans tumbling around her legs.

Before she could recover though, the creature was rushing out of the grocery store, roaring at the top of its lungs.

She was shocked, trying to understand what she had seen and also trying to figure out what had caused the creature to run off.

Levy helped her back to her feet, her body aching in places she didn't even know she had.

"How did you do that?" Levy asked, staring at Lucy in awe.

Lucy shook her head, her keys rattling in her shaking hand, "I-I don't know. It just caught a glimpse of these and-."

She paused when her gaze fell on the trinket Gajeel had given her. It was seemingly harmless but...

Levy followed her line of sight and her eyes widened in awe, "Lucy!" She breathed, "Where did you get that?"

Lucy stared at Levy in confused surprise, "Gajeel gave it to me?" She replied, "The day the volcano started to rumble. It made a good keychain so..."

Levy opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off as Natsu burst through the shattered door and looked around worriedly, "Is everyone alright?" He asked tensely.

He caught sight of her and Levy sprawled out among the debris and scattered cans, and his eyes widened in alarm. Within moments he was picking his way over to them as fast as he could, and gently ran his hand over her cheek, "You alright Lucy?"

Lucy smiled at him and nodded, "I think so. Just a little bruised."

"Natsu..." Levy interrupted tensely, "Look at what she has in her hand."

Natsu looked down, and Lucy watched his eyes widen with shock before his gaze snapped back up to her. She could see the question in his eyes and rolled her own, "Gajeel gave it to me." She huffed, "The day the volcano started to rumble. I think he meant it as some kind of protection. What's the big deal? I'm more interested in why it chased the golem thing off."

Natsu and Levy glanced at each other, and Natsu sighed as he helped them up, "Let's go back to my place Lucy." He said lowly, "I'll explain when we get there."

Lucy gave them a baffled look, her eyebrows pulling together. Suspicious of the mystery he was presenting, but not wholly understanding of everything she made to follow him.

In truth what she wanted more than anything was for him to run his warm hands down her back over a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

But massages would have to wait. The expression on Natsu's face was uncharacteristically serious for once.

Natsu didn't let go of her hand the whole trip back to his place. He lived on top of his shop in a cozy place with a nice view of the ocean. Lucy liked it, but she had a feeling their conversation would not be pleasant.

What could this all have to do with the charm?

By the time Natsu closed the door behind them, her curiosity had nearly boiled over.

She watched Natsu fidget, his dark eyes darting to the window while Levy waited patiently by the door. It seemed whatever secret he had, Levy was in on it.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, gently prodding him to speak, "What's going on?"

Natsu studied her for a moment and took a deep breath, "Okay, this wasn't how I wanted to tell you... at all." He hesitated for another moment and sighed, "You know how you've been reading all that stuff on the island lore at all? Well... it's true. Mostly."

Lucy stared at him in shock, not quite sure she'd heard that correctly, "I'm sorry what?"

Natsu shrugged uncomfortably, "It's true. At least parts of it. I'm the one they call Salamander. This island is my territory, and I protect everyone who lives here." He shrugged, "I'm not really a god or anything, but I _am_ a dragon."

Lucy blinked at him in disbelief and looked over at Levy, who nodded seriously back, "It's true Lucy. He really is."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy exclaimed, making them both wince, "That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever-"

Her words died in her throat as Natsu grimly held up his hand. His hand that was wreathed in flames. Flames that had not been there a moment ago, and were neither burning him nor hurting him in any way. She gawked at the sight, and suddenly her knees felt weak.

"You're a dragon?" She asked faintly, stumbling over to the nearest chair, "Seriously?"

Natsu nodded, "I protect this island. Just like my dad before me. And I have been for the last four hundred years."

Lucy looked over at Levy, "And you knew about this?" She demanded, a hint of betrayal in her voice.

Levy sighed and nodded, "Yes, but not for the reasons you think Lu. You're the first person Natsu's ever told that didn't already know. As for how I know..." She glanced at Natsu who nodded, and scribbled out the word 'flowers' into the air, "I'm a faerie. I live under Natsu's guardianship. There are several of us here who do. Though we don't always spend time in the mortal world."

Lucy opened her mouth and closed it, her eyes wide on both of them. Natsu swallowed, looking extremely nervous as he crossed over to Lucy.

Cautious, he collected her hands in his, his throat working hard as he swallowed, "the, uh charm, Gajeel made for you is the symbol of the fire dragons. It shows that you're under my protection."

"So there's nothing magical about it at all?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu gave her a wane smile, "I don't know about that. Like names, symbols have a power of their own."

His expression darkened, "as do objects."

His hands pulled away from hers, and Lucy had no idea how to react or think on this new information. But a fact was digging at her.

"Wait you said this your territory, right?" Lucy asked, "then why did that golem thing suddenly attack? Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"Normally yes, but golems are animated creatures. Sometimes flesh and blood, but often they are constructs made of wood, bone, mud, or rock," Levy murmured, "they can only be animated by magic, and are controlled by a master."

"Almost all the stone statues on the island are golems," Natsu waved a distracted hand, "Normally they just sort of nap, but this one was hijacked."

Hijacked. A golem had been hijacked through unspecified means and had thrown a car through the store front. Lucy's mind spun, and she abruptly sank down on Natsu's couch, her knees refusing to support her anymore.

"This is completely insane." She murmured into the silence, "I was attacked by a _hijacked_ golem." She looked up at Natsu, "And my best friend and _boyfriend_ are magical creatures?" She buried her face in her hands, "I don't know if I should be impressed or ask to be committed!"

Natsu and Levy traded a look and Levy discreetly took herself outside.

Once she was gone Natsu cleared his throat awkwardly and moved to sit down on the chest that passed for his coffee table, "This really wasn't how I wanted you to find out Lucy." He murmured.

Lucy could hear the worry in his voice and looked up at him, "You were really going to tell me all this?"

Natsu blinked at her in confusion, "Well... yeah. I mean, it's not like I could hide it for long or anything. And anyway, I wouldn't want to keep something like that from you."

Lucy wondered idly just how many others before her he'd told, but in a rare moment of understanding he seemed to pluck that thought straight out of her head. He wrapped his warm hands around hers and met her eyes intently, "Lucy... there's never been another before you."

Lucy's heart thumped and then melted at the look in his eyes, and suddenly she fell in love with him all over again.

He smiled at her, his expression seeming to lighten at how her face relaxed. His thumbs traced patterns on the back of her hand, light against her skin.

He met her gaze with a ferocity that seemed to fit him. There was no awkward stumbling or blushing like any _normal_ person would experience by putting their heart on display. But this was Natsu, and Lucy had quickly discovered when he did anything he put all of himself into the action. He was shameless in how he felt.

"Lucy, I've lived a long time, and I've never told anyone what I was before," his smile grew wide, and Lucy could only tell he was nervous by the slight shake in his hands. Everything else about him was steady and bright.

"I guess that's because I'm totally in love with you," Natsu announced, as if discussing the weather.

Lucy's breath caught, shock warring over her face. Before she could even open her mouth to breathe, Natsu was barreling on, forcing the conversation down a path she was helpless to fight.

"But yeah, that golem thing is pretty weird, isn't it?" Natsu looked down, moving on with the conversation even as Lucy's hands flailed at his shoulders, "they could only make the golem move if they had a powerful artifact, probably one they stole from my father's grave a few weeks ago."

"Wait, _what_?" Lucy demanded, trying her hardest to keep up with the conversation and the bombshell Natsu had carelessly dropped on her.

"Yeah," Natsu stood up, his arms crossing and fist curling under his chin, "about a month and a half ago when we got together, some punks decided they wanted to have some fun and desecrate my father's tomb. They stole some of his teeth, claws and horns. We're super magical creatures, so even a few of my dad's scales could make some powerful artifacts for magicless humans."

Lucy's eyes widened with sudden realization, "Wait... that was when the volcano started rumbling! Gajeel said something had pissed you off. I can imagine why that would. Natsu, I'm so sorry."

Natsu blinked at her, "For what? It's not like you could've known. I know you didn't go digging up my dad's remains."

"That... wasn't quite what I meant..." Lucy sighed, but let it go. She'd long since learned that Natsu's brain didn't work in normal ways. Which kinda made sense now that she knew he was a dragon.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, "I mean, putting aside the whole desecration issue, we don't want whoever did it to keep that stuff any more than they already have. And we _really_ don't want them to send bits back to the mainland. I'm sure there are all kinds of academics who would just love to get their hands on actual dragon remains, and that wouldn't be good."

"You sure you wanna get involved in this Lucy?" Natsu asked quietly, "The deeper you get the less likely you'll be able to pull back out. You're still mortal, and you still have a shot at a normal life. If you stay with me and start getting involved with magic things won't ever be the same again for you."

Lucy thought about that for a moment and shrugged, "I'm already involved aren't I?" She asked, "Even if the golem wasn't an issue there's you." She blushed a little, "You're the first guy I've ever met that wasn't just interested in how I looked, and the first one I've ever seriously wanted to be with."

Natsu stared at her.

He stared so hard at her, Lucy began to feel a little self conscious under that intense gaze.

Just as Lucy was getting ready to grab him by the shoulders, give him a firm shake and demand _what_ was so fascinating he had to stare at her over, he took in a sharp breath.

"You mean, you still want to be with me?" Natsu asked, his voice low and colored with just enough hope that her heart clenched in her ribs.

Her eyes went wide with shock, realizing with startling clarity that Natsu's hesitation on telling her the truth, must have resulted in his firm belief that once he did - they were done.

She knelt in closer to him and collected his warm hands in hers, just as he did earlier.

"Of course I want to be with you Natsu," Lucy said quietly, meeting his dark, dark gaze that seemed to swallow everything before them.

"Natsu I lo-," she was cut off in small smothered noises while Natsu quickly closed the distance between them. His hands broke free from hers, resting on her knees as he bent over to capture her mouth in his. Lucy immediately relaxed into his hold, his hands slowly raising to cup against her cheeks.

He smiled against her lips, his fingers curling against her hands. Natsu laughed somewhat off-key, his eyes glittering with joy and blind disbelief. Almost as if he couldn't wrap his mind around how lucky he had gotten.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me, partner," Natsu growled huskily.

Lucy felt warmth surge through her at both his words and his tone and a happy smile curled her lips, "It's definitely more fun when we're together." She agreed, and pulled him into another kiss.

This one was considerably hotter than the previous one had been, and by the time they pulled apart Lucy was flushed and panting softly. Natsu had clearly been holding back in an effort to keep his secret. Or perhaps out of guilt for doing so. Either way, that had definitely held more heat and passion than before.

Heck, maybe he was just that happy she hadn't immediately broken up with him.

It didn't really matter in the end. She was just glad he wasn't holding back anymore.

She smiled at him and tugged playfully on one of his hair spikes, "So is there a chance you'll let me see your _other_ form?" She asked hopefully, "I mean, if that's even possible?"

Natsu stared at her for a moment and then grinned broadly at her, "You're something else Luce." He chuckled, "Yeah, I can show you my other form sometime."

He didn't specify when, but that didn't bother Lucy at all. They were kind of in the middle of a crisis.

A gentle tap on the door reminded them that Levy was still hanging out, and a moment later she tentatively poked her head inside, "Um... is everything okay?"

Lucy choked a little on a laugh and nodded, "It's fine."

Lucy sucked in a rush of air, Natsu's presence hanging around her like a hot curtain. She licked her lips, a soft chuckle dragging out of his chest and distracted her for a moment longer.

"Ah, so yeah, I think maybe we should split up?" Lucy asked Natsu, not sure what the policy was on magical golem hunting.

"Gajeel seems to know what's going on the island more than anyone else, he's got a real ear to the ground, maybe he'll know something?" Lucy asked slyly, her eyes flashing over to Levy.

Her friend's cheeks flushed a bright red, her fingers twisting into the blue hair which Lucy now realized, probably wasn't dyed.

Suddenly she eyed Natsu's rather rosy locks, and couldn't help but wonder if the drapes matched the carpet.

"I can't go near him," Levy grumbled, "With as much iron as the guy carries around on him at any given time, it'll fry a faerie like me into tons of little pieces."

"That's probably the intent." Lucy sighed, "He's a big believer in you guys, and is probably trying to protect himself." She looked at Natsu, "He's also sharp. If I, or anyone really, start asking him questions he's going to figure out real quick something's up."

"Hmmmm..." Natsu frowned, "I'm not really a big fan of telling too many humans about us. We work best when they think we're myths and leave us alone. Do you think we can trust him?"

Lucy thought about is seriously for a moment and nodded, "I think so. Though it would help if I had a way of proving it to him. Is there anyone strong enough to get near him?" She grimaced and glanced at Levy, "No offense meant."

"None taken." Levy replied calmly, and smirked slightly, "We're not quite as bad about offense as the stories make us out to be."

Natsu snorted in amusement, "Some of us." He corrected with a smirk, and shrugged, "I can go with you. A little iron isn't going to slow me down at all, and I'm not letting you try to explain all this by yourself."

Lucy nodded, thankful that she would have some back up there, "Then maybe we can corner him. There aren't any classes, so as far as I know that means he'll either be at the beach, in the library, or in the studio working on something."

"Isn't this the mark of your spring break too?" Levy asked curiously and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Finally. And just in time for the stragglers from other places to clear out."

"That could be bad though." Levy replied, "If one of them has Igneel's remains..."

Lucy shook her head, "No, I don't think they do. Spring break is only a week and all this started over a month ago. The partying has actually been going on in waves as some schools let out at different times. So if one of them had done it then the attacks would've stopped when they went home."

"So what is it you're saying?" Natsu asked, his brows knitting together into a frown, "You're saying these are local kids messing around and using the Spring Breakers as a cover?"

"Maybe," Lucy allowed, "It would be kind of smart if they wanted to stir up a bit of ruckus, wouldn't it?"

Natsu frowned, his fingers scratching at his chin, "I guess that would also explain how they knew about Igneel's grave. That's not something a main lander would just stumble across."

"Or it could be both," Levy allowed, bringing the conversation to a slow, "It doesn't really matter. We just have to find them, and so far they've been able to hide from Natsu's nose."

"The whole island smells like alcohol!" Natsu protested.

"Which just leads me to believe that whoever has been controlling this golem, is going to start showing up more now that he got away with a public display in the middle of the day," Levy spoke out over Natsu.

Lucy hummed thoughtfully, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Well maybe it's time we brought a story to life?" She asked.

Natsu glanced at her curiously, but Lucy shook her head and grinned, as if to say 'later.'

"Come on," Lucy got up, "Natsu and I should head out to see Gajeel now. It's getting later on in the day, so we should see him in the studio. He won't be lingering around campus on a day like this."

* * *

 _ **Special, and many, thanks to our beloved reviewers! I'm sorry guys, I don't have the energy to write you all out one by one today lol. However, do know you are loved, and enjoy your well earned preview!**_

* * *

As always, _**30 REVIEWS EARNS A SNEAK PEEK!**_

 _"And you goin' over there to pretend to party won't work either." Gajeel rumbled, "They'll get suspicious as soon as you start askin' questions if you're not careful. An' no offense to Blondie here, but she ain't real good at subtle."_

 _Lucy grimaced, "I'm not good at getting drunk either."_

 _Natsu grinned broadly, "Then it's a good thing I've got a couple of pirates around."_

 _"Pirates?" Lucy asked in surprise, "As in actual, rum drinking, pirates?"_

 _Natsu cocked his head, "Well sure. What other kind would there be? They got turned into mermaids after drowning at sea in a big fight not far from here, and decided they liked it here."_

 _Lucy just stared at him for a long moment before sighing, "Of course. Because why wouldn't it work like that? Do I know them?"_

 _"I hope so!" Natsu laughed, "You work for one, and the other's Cana's boyfriend!"_


	4. Swell

_Hey guys! I remembered mslead's credentials so I could log in and get this posted! I don't have anything specific for this A/N save a point I brought up on my tumblr post earlier..._

 _We got a few mentions about last chapter being a bit fast paced and not entirely realistic. In looking back, I can kinda see where you guys are coming from, but I'm also not sure how we would go about fixing it without adding at least a chapter or two. And there's also the fact that Lucy's reaction isn't entirely done yet. I won't give away spoilers, but a large part of her is still processing. If it still seems rushed to you I am sorry for that. We may need a bit more practice with pacing on shorter stories. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story! :)_

 ** _THIS FIC UPDATES ONCE EVERY THREE DAYS: Post, Break, Break, Post!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

 ** _Swell_**

 _A slow, regular movement of the sea in rolling waves that do not break._

* * *

Gajeel was exactly where Lucy had predicted he would be, and from the sounds of metal screeching against metal he was working on something. Hardly a surprise really. Natsu winced a little at the sound as they headed inside, which she could not blame him for one bit, and they paused warily at the studio entrance.

Lucy had never really been down here before, there wasn't much reason for a creative writing and journalism major to need to wander into the sculpture studio, and for a moment she felt like she'd entered an alien world. How did one get Gajeel's attention in this noise? Hell, how did one even navigate this mess?

There was stuff lying around she couldn't identify in the slightest, and was afraid of getting close to in case it proved to be one of those things you don't touch. Ever. Like the kiln in the corner she was positive was watching her narrowly.

Of course she wasn't given a choice when, after a moment of grimacing in pain, Natsu waded into the room with all the careless recklessness only he could show.

"HEY GAJEEL!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, "YOU GOT A SEC?"

Lucy watched as Gajeel's shoulders tensed, a sure sign he'd heard the shout, and a moment later he was turning off whatever thing he'd been holding, and removing his protective gear so he could turn around and stare incredulously at the person able to actually shout over the noise. Judging by the look on his face Lucy guessed normal people had a different method. Though she couldn't imagine what it might be.

Gajeel ripped off his face shield, his thick, dirty gloves yanked from his hands and tossed onto his workbench. He rose, brushing off metal shards from his apron with a good whack with the heel of his hand.

"What d'ya want?" He asked, somewhat crossly.

Natsu crossed through the shop and eyed the lump of metal Gajeel was working with. He snorted in amusement and nodded towards Lucy, "Heard you've been making some neat stuff."

"It drove off a golem pretty well from Lucy earlier today," Natsu jumped right into the conversation without preamble or build up.

Gajeel froze, his expression going somewhere between fascination and grumpy disbelief. His red eyes narrowed dangerously, muscular arms crossing over his chest.

"You come to make fun?" Gajeel growled, "Gonna have to try harder than that."

"Please, look at your face, I don't need to make fun of you when you do it yourself so well," Natsu snorted and jabbed a finger at the studs decorating Gajeel's face, "I was being serious."

Gajeel slapped Natsu's hand away, his expression unmoving even when Lucy put a hand on Natsu's bicep to pull him back.

"He's being honest," Lucy interrupted their male posturing, wedging herself between the two and bumping Natsu back with a quick hip-check.

"Today, I don't know if you heard about it not or yet with how often you submerge yourself into your work, but there was this ... thing that smashed into the grocery store," Lucy murmured.

"It was a car," Natsu supplied with a wide grin.

"I meant the thing that threw the car," Lucy growled at Natsu.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at them and leaned back against a nearby bench, "Alright. You two start makin' sense." He growled, "Or you can go ahead and get out. I don't have time for stupid games."

Lucy shot Natsu a warning look and took a deep breath, "Okay, this is going to sound completely insane, but earlier I was shopping with a friend of mine, Levy, when this thing made of stone hurled a car through the shop window." She met his eyes fiercely, "It was an actual stone golem like you hear about in stories. The thing picked me up and was going to do who knows what when the charm you gave me scared it off."

Gajeel's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "Say what?"

Lucy nodded, "It's been insane ever since. I don't even know where to begin." She rubbed her temples, the stress of the day starting to catch up to her, "I've been attacked by a golem, my boyfriend turns out to be a dragon, and my best friend is an honest to god fairy."

She waved her hands a little, "Magic really does exist, and the reason we've had so much insanity going on is because a bunch of jerks decided to desecrate Igneel's tomb!" She sucked in a breath, "And now we have to find them..."

Gajeel held up his hand as Lucy got more distraught, "Alright Blondie. Don't go bawlin' or anything. I'm listenin'." He glanced between her and Natsu warily, "You ain't the type to make somethin' like that up just for a prank. Though I'm not convinced you haven't just hit your head real good either."

Natsu snorted a bit at the offended look on Lucy's face, but he held his fist up as he did earlier. Fire swelled within his palm, blooming through his fingers as it engulfed his hand.

Gajeel's expression, even despite being a believer, was something Lucy personally wished she could have captured on camera, and she could understand why Natsu seemed to be taking humor out of the whole situation. It was comical to say the least. And a welcome sight all things considered.

"I'm the dragon Salamander, and I need help finding the remains of my father," Natsu eyed Gajeel, "Lucy says you know a lot. Even though I always took you as a bit of an idiot for falling face first into a tacklebox."

"This is what my face normally looks like," Gajeel growled at Natsu.

The dragon turned and looked at Lucy in surprise, "Wait he did that to himself on purpose?!" He exclaimed.

"Missing the point here," Lucy tugged at the back of Natsu's shirt, sighing deeply at the somewhat irritated glare Gajeel was giving Natsu. No doubt, he was a little disappointed that the local legend of Salamander was an undignified surfer with a somewhat salty attitude.

Gajeel just grunted, nodding after a long moment, "anyone holding onto a dragon's remains isn't going to want to give it up, but if they've been hitting up grocery stores in the area during the day, they'll be getting bolder."

He jerked his head for them to follow him, stomping his way to the garage door and wrapping a large fist around the sliding door, "I think I know where to look. The beach on the south side has suddenly gotten some pretty big attention in the partying scale. Lots of booze, music and drugs. Some local boys have been hosting it and charging the mainlanders a fee to party. But shop wasn't set up until about a month ago."

"That would fit," Lucy blinked, glancing over at Natsu, "It's been going on for about six weeks now, and the only places hit so far are the shops on main street. Nothing too high end, but plenty of fun for some kids to make some petty cash on the side."

"Lets just hope that's all they've discovered Igneel's bones can do," Natsu growled.

"Agreed." Lucy replied fervently, "But I'm not sure just going over there and asking for them back would do anything except start a fight. And that could draw attention you don't want."

"And you goin' over there to pretend to party won't work either." Gajeel rumbled, "They'll get suspicious as soon as you start askin' questions if you're not careful. An' no offense to Blondie here, but she ain't real good at subtle."

Lucy grimaced, "I'm not good at getting drunk either."

Natsu grinned broadly, "Then it's a good thing I've got a couple of pirates around."

"Pirates?" Lucy asked in surprise, "As in actual, rum drinking, pirates?"

Natsu cocked his head, "Well sure. What other kind would there be? They got turned into mermaids after drowning at sea in a big fight not far from here, and decided they liked it here."

Lucy just stared at him for a long moment before sighing, "Of course. Because why wouldn't it work like that? Do I know them?"

"I hope so!" Natsu laughed, "You work for one, and the other's Cana's boyfriend!"

Lucy whined softly in the back of her throat, "I'm not sure how many more of these revelations I can take..."

Natsu studied her, his warm hand sliding into hers and a sunny grin lifting the corners of his lips. Her thoughts and conflicted feelings about suddenly being thrust into this unknown world evaporated when he closed the distance, mouth slanting against hers.

His lips were warm, somewhat chapped but gentle against hers. Smoke lingered over the kiss, and what had been a spontaneous peck, softened into something much more. His hand lifted, cupping the curve of her cheek while his thumb traced a slow circle against her skin.

Her fears melted into him, the slow, unhurried kiss steadying her in new ways.

She could feel Natsu's hand settle at her waist, grounding her down despite the insanity that had suddenly turned into her life. Her heart calmed, lips curling into a smile against his grinning mouth.

His mission accomplished, Natsu pulled away with a brilliant smile. Lucy snorted at him, her cheeks red from a dusting of blush.

"Is it safe to assume that everyone you know is a mythical being of some sort?" Lucy asked him after a moment.

Natsu rolled his shoulders but his smile never wavered, his fingers twined more closely together with Lucy's, "yep!"

It made Lucy wonder what exactly she had gotten involved in, but found it really didn't matter in the long run. She had made her decision, and so far not knowing about Natsu was a worse alternative.

"If you've two have quit makin' out in my shop, lets get some pirates ready to crash a party," Gajeel grunted. The expression of disgust he gave them was almost funny, had he not also made a few gagging noises behind his hand.

A strange noise came from Natsu at Gajeel's mockery, and Lucy almost didn't hear it at first.

A growl. Like a low rumbling thunder echoing in his chest. Lucy was tempted to press her ear against his shirt to get a better listen, but before she could even take a step forward, it was already gone.

Instead Natsu was now giving her a look, like she was the weird one all of a sudden.

A blush dusted her cheeks, "What?" She asked defensively, shooting him a pout in return, "I've never heard a dragon growl before. It was interesting!"

Natsu's expression morphed into a devilish smirk. The kind that showed all his teeth, and told her instantly that her boyfriend had scented some kind of fresh blood and was up to something. And she was the target.

He said nothing though as he turned back to Gajeel, "C'mon metalhead. I'll introduce you."

Gajeel scowled at him over the nickname, but nodded, "You comin' too Blondie?"

Lucy rolled her eyes a little and glanced at Natsu, "Actually, I don't know if I would do any good if I came along. Since I'm not going..."

That and she was starting to feel the effects of the day. Getting attacked and then finding out everything she had was pretty draining. At least Gajeel hadn't had a car and a pile of rock try to kill him.

Natsu eyed her for a moment and nodded, "Yeah you look pretty tired. Why don't we walk you over to Mira's? I'm not sure I want you alone after what happened earlier. Those punks might've worked out you did something to their golem and try something else."

Lucy grimaced at that, "Thanks, I didn't need that thought in my head." She grumbled, but sighed, "Alright, you have a point. I'll hang out at Mira's until you get back"

Natsu smiled and squeezed her fingers gently in silent thanks.

Gajeel's patience for detours only could stretch too far, and it seemed that even despite his acquaintance with Salamander, he was reluctant to go into the dragon's personal territory even with an invitation.

Lucy supposed she didn't blame him for his suspicion. This was all new for her too. So neither said anything when Gajeel chose to wait for Natsu a distance away instead of making the full hike up to his shop.

The Strauss family was a bit unique in their own way. After Natsu explained what was going on, Lucy discovered they were a family of shifters, capable of harnessing a form and learning from it.

Sweet Mirajane could summon the spirit of a demon to take over and control.

Lucy took one look at her innocent smile, and believed it instantly.

Despite what Natsu said though, and her own agreement, Lucy wasn't really in the mood to be babysat by Mira and her siblings. So after a while, she excused herself to the porch to have some time alone to think.

If she was honest with herself, this was all still very scary in a lot of ways, and though she had no intention of backing out on what she and Natsu had, she didn't think her fear over what she'd experienced in the past few hours was unjustified.

There was no doubt in her mind that magic could be amazing, but at the moment she was seeing the darker side of it in action. The side that involved destroyed property and possibly lives destroyed. Not that she figured Natsu would let their lives stay destroyed for long. Despite his casual attitude he struck her as the type to take the lives of the people he was protecting very seriously.

Still... just the fact he was worried enough to want to keep her near his people sent shivers up her spine. She hated the idea she was helpless against his father's stolen magic, and hated that she'd only gotten away clean before by purest chance.

She'd worked so hard to prove herself strong and capable and independent that the fact she could no longer look after herself was somewhat galling.

It wasn't her fault she knew. It wasn't like magic was common or anything anymore. But if she was really going to stick this out and stay with Natsu for the long haul then they would have to do something about this. If a bunch of drunken frat boys could gain magic power to destroy then surely they could do something for her to protect herself.

Natsu had called her his partner, and she would be damned if she allowed herself to play the damsel in distress every time something supernatural happened. Maybe she would never equal a dragon's power, but she refused to be anything less than as equal to him as possible.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed Natsu come back until he lightly touched her shoulder, making her jump a mile.

"You scared me half to death Natsu!" She gasped, trying to slow her racing heart, and he cocked his head quizzically at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "You looked like you were trying to solve world hunger or something."

Lucy hesitated for a moment, not sure how to say what she'd been thinking about.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, and this time Lucy could hear the underlying worry and even fear in his voice. No doubt he was afraid she'd changed her mind in the time she'd spent thinking.

"I want to learn magic!" She blurted before he could think the worst, and flushed, "I mean... right now I'm pretty useless in a fight involving magic. So if it's possible, I want to learn something that will let me protect myself. I got lucky today, but that's all, and if I'm going to be your partner I want to be as equal to you as I can be."

Natsu stared at her in surprise, his mouth coming together into a hard line.

He squinted at her, head tilting from one side to the other in such a way Lucy began to feel self-conscious for having thrown that at him at the first opportunity.

"Are you afraid Luce?" Natsu asked, seemingly not understanding wholly what she was getting at. He touched her arm again, "You know we're equal no matter if you have magic or not. You know you don't have anything to prove."

Lucy pulled away from his grasp, not letting herself be coaxed into his warm embrace. It would comfort her and drive away her fears. And as much as she loved feeling safe in his arms, that wasn't what she needed right now.

She needed to be a little aware, because that was what was going to keep her moving forward.

"I'm not going to hide behind you every time there's a fight," Lucy protested hotly, "That's not how this is going to work. If we're really partners, then that means I'm going to be right there with you."

Natsu looked surprised, his mouth dropping open and he even cowered a bit back. His hands rose defensively, eyes rounding out.

"Right, yes I get it. You are very scary Lucy," Natsu gave her a sly smile meant to disarm her. She put her hands on her hips, which caused it to falter a bit.

He huffed out a sigh and squinted at her again, arms crossing over his chest, "You can learn magic if you want, but humans aren't really equipped to really harness it anymore. It's not about whether or not I teach you, it's if you even can."

Lucy watched his eyes slide away from her, hedging from looking directly at her. His words rang with truth, but...

"There's a way, isn't there?" Lucy's intuition flared. She grasped onto what she knew with both hands already, taking a wide step towards Natsu.

"Gajeel's charm by itself was enough to repel the golem right? And there was nothing inherently magical about him, was there?" Lucy's eyes narrowed, "The object had magic!"

Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"You're a little too damn clever," He said sourly.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and seemed to come to a decision as he took her hand, "Come with me." He told her quietly, "This isn't something we should talk about here, and I need to show you something."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she wondered just what she'd gotten herself into now as she nodded.

Natsu led her off the balcony and down to the basement. A basement that was both enormous and impossible.

It clearly took up all the space between both his shop and Mira's restaurant, but it wasn't used for any kind of storage. What was down there instead was a forest glade. Complete with flowers, grass, and trees. Her eyes widened as she spotted a large toadstool ring and she suddenly realized what this was.

"A fairy circle?" She breathed, a hint of fear in her voice. She'd heard legends since she was a child about fairy circles and what could happen if you crossed over them uninvited.

Natsu paused and looked at her, "Yeah. Don't worry, you're invited. Nothing will harm you where we're going."

"And just where are we going?" Lucy asked, excitement and apprehension rising up in her in equal amounts despite the seriousness of the conversation.

Natsu actually flashed her a half grin as he tugged her along, "My place."

Lucy barely had time to process that before he'd pulled her into the center and suddenly they weren't in a basement at all. She blinked in startled confusion, a little disoriented by the completely seamless transition, and looked around only for her jaw to drop in shock at the sight that greeted her.

If the basement had been large and impossible, this place was even more so.

She was standing on a hill at one end of a garden that she was certain would put Eden to shame. There were tropical trees and plants of every description with meadows of the softest, most luxurious, looking grass she'd ever seen running throughout in a way that was somehow both completely natural and planned. She could even hear the soft calls of animals and birds in the trees and undergrowth.

But the thing that had her attention riveted was what was outside the garden borders.

Because out there she could clearly see the molten flow of lava, and the stone walls of the sides of the volcano.

Somehow they were inside the volcano.

Lucy's eyes went wide, and the ground they stood on, while lush and filled with all sorts of life, seemed to move with the stream of lava surrounding them. Natsu balanced on the ground, unaffected by the strangeness of it all. Lucy, despite her brave words earlier, decided she was going to stick very close to her boyfriend after all.

She hadn't signed up to stand in the middle of a semi-active volcano.

"This is where you live?" Lucy whispered in shock.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk pushing against his lips, "Didn't you read about the Salamander in your books? It says right there in all your fancy texts that I live in the volcano, not a firework shop."

Lucy huffed and waved a distracted hand, somehow being in this place making it all the more real for her.

"Yes, but-" she protested, "You have a room! And a bed! And...!"

Natsu threw his head back and laughed with such volume, she was certain Mira would be able to hear it in her restaurant.

"Sure, I've got lots of stuff in my shop, and it's pretty comfortable there, but I'm a dragon," Natsu's smile widened to show his sharp teeth, "I often sleep with my hoard."

He released Lucy's hand and crossed over to the edge of the garden. It was only when Natsu reached over side to dip a hand in the lava, did Lucy feel a brief wave of sweltering heat. The area within the garden appeared as though it were magically protected. Lucy could believe it too. The plants within all seemed to thrive and grow with an unnatural sort of health.

His eyes closed with bliss, his hand dipped in the lava as if it were helping him somehow. Lucy thought for a dragon, it must be a lot like what sinking into a hot bath was for her. With Natsu's back turned, Lucy's eyes roamed over the thick plant life.

There was a clear pool of water in the center of the garden, but it looked to have no bottom. Suddenly, Lucy felt extremely thirsty, surrounded by lava and fire as they were. It was an oasis in an impossible place.

Without realizing it, she knelt next to it and reached out a curious hand.

There was movement behind her, and a tan hand closed around her wrist before her fingers could break the water's surface.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Natsu's voice was light, but he guided her hand away with a firmness she couldn't resist.

Lucy blinked, shaking her head as sense seemed to wash back over her.

"Sorry, I forgot for a second the call the water seems to have over mortals," Natsu said apologetically, "You're the first human to ever set foot here under my watch."

"I... don't understand." Lucy admitted, and Natsu sighed as he led her safely over to a small grove of fruit trees and sat her down under them, well out of the reach of his strange water.

"I need you to listen to me carefully Lucy." He told her with complete seriousness, "Magic, any magic, has a price. The prices are different for each of us, but there's always one that has to be paid. For someone like me, it's something I was born with. It saturated my egg and when I hatched it was already part of my very being. It defines me in ways I can't explain, and if I ever lost it I would die."

Lucy nodded, her eyes a little wide at the intensity coming from him. This was probably the most important thing he'd told her after the fact he loved her.

He reached out and stroked his thumb across her cheek, "But you, on the other hand, are human. We don't know why, but humans have mostly lost their magic. It began sometime around the end of the age of heroes, but wasn't really noticeable until the end of the pirate age. Humans just lost the ability to use magic, and so lost their belief in it. Without belief most can't even see it unless we make an effort to be seen."

He met her eyes, "I don't know if you can do magic... but if you can there's going to be a price."

"What price?" Lucy whispered, doubt starting to eat at her.

"Your life energy at the very least." Natsu replied quietly, "Unless you're born and grow up in a magical environment your body has a hard time coping with channeling it. It wears the body out, and eats away years off your life. And there might be other effects depending on the magic you use."

"There's only one way around it." Natsu nodded at the cool and inviting looking pool, "And that's it. The Fountain of Youth. It's my job to protect it. Just like it was Igneel's before me. It'll restore you, but if you drink it you'll become dependent on it. Forever."

He looked at her seriously, "That's not a decision to be made lightly Lucy. As much as I want you with me forever I don't want that at the expense of your happiness. Or your freedom."

He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, "I get why you want to fight, but you don't need to. And no one, especially me, will think less of you if you don't."

Lucy hesitated as she looked at the pool of water. The Fountain of Youth. She didn't know something like that had been on the same island as her this whole time. To think Natsu, her boyfriend, guarded it was almost hilarious - but the unbelievable was quickly becoming her reality.

The fact that he was even showing it to her was profound all on its own. She had a feeling this was only a tenth of what he actually kept safe. There were no doubt he had hundreds of artifacts and treasures that could cause unspeakable damage if they fell into the wrong hands.

That was when she noticed something glimmering in his other hand. She stared at it, her expression suspicious as she took stock of it. Keys. They looked relatively harmless compared to the ring of lava and Fountain of Youth. They were old and tarnished, but large as if they opened the doors to antique doors.

She frowned, "What are those?" she asked softly.

Natsu looked down at his hand, which still had some remnants of cooling lava clinging to his skin. He turned away from Lucy and flicked the globs away with an annoyed wrinkle of his nose.

Had he pulled those keys from under the magama?

It seemed he had.

He held them up to her, jingling them as he did it, "These are celestial keys."

The hesitance in his voice was clear, but Lucy appreciated that whatever he was thinking, he wasn't planning on stopping her. No doubt he knew if he tried, Lucy would find a way around him anyway. At least this way he'd be able to control the way events were unfolding.

"What do they do?" Lucy asked, interested despite the potential danger they would pose to her.

He huffed out a sigh and ran a thumb across the smooth metal.

"They serve as magical conduits to the stars," Natsu gestured for her hand. When she gave him it, he slid the keyring in her palm. She expected the keys to be hot, having just been under a bed of lava, but they were actually cool against her fingers, "It's holder magic, so a human should be able to use them. Only if you want to."

"The spirits within will fight for you, and it's the safest way for you too channel magic," Natsu gave her a grumpy look, "But you better believe all those side effects I told you will about will still happen. Just if you use these keys, you won't be cursed with infertility, random bad luck, or something worse."

Lucy felt a bit of a chill over what he was hinting at.

He parted with a piece of his treasure, his eyes lingering over them, "Keep them safe, they're friends."

Lucy wasn't sure what that meant, but she nodded and curled her fingers around the precious item.

He had given her so much to think about. A possibility to use magic, even if she didn't know ultimately what it would do to her.

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to our many reviewers! I can't thank you all enough for your encouraging words and especially the well wishes! I am feeling MUCH better now. You guys rock! Do enjoy your preview!**_

* * *

 _ **30 REVIEWS EARNS A SNEAK PEEK!**_

 _"Is it..." Lucy hesitated, wondering if she would appear weak if she didn't make her decision immediately, "Would it be okay if I thought about this for a while?" She ducked her head, "I didn't know there was so much involved earlier, and..."_

 _Natsu's arms wrapped warmly around her, and he pulled her to his chest, "Take all the time you want Lucy." He murmured, giving her a soft kiss on the temple, "I've got your back no matter what you decide."_

 _Lucy smiled at that. He may not have wanted her to start using magic, but at least he wouldn't interfere with her right to decide that for herself._

 _She looked up at him with a smile, "I love you."_

 _Natsu's eyes widened a little at her words, but his surprise quickly morphed into a return smile, "I love you too princess."_

 _His weight shifted a little, and for a moment Lucy thought he might kiss her, but suddenly she was being lifted into the air. She squawked a little in surprise, and he flashed her a wicked grin, "C'mon Luce! Let's go have a movie night!"_


	5. Water

_Hey guys! This will probably be my last update on for a while since I believe Mslead will be back with us sometime tomorrow or Monday. Unless, of course, she has something come up... but we'll play that by ear lol!_

 _I don't have any other announcements or anything particularly, so... enjoy the chapter! :)_

 ** _THIS FIC UPDATES EVERY THREE DAYS: Post, Break, Break, Post!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Water_**

 _A colorless, transparent, odorless, tasteless liquid that forms the seas, lakes, rivers, and rain and is the basis of the fluids of living organisms_

* * *

"Is it..." Lucy hesitated, wondering if she would appear weak if she didn't make her decision immediately, "Would it be okay if I thought about this for a while?" She ducked her head, "I didn't know there was so much involved earlier, and..."

Natsu's arms wrapped warmly around her, and he pulled her to his chest, "Take all the time you want Lucy." He murmured, giving her a soft kiss on the temple, "I've got your back no matter what you decide."

Lucy smiled at that. He may not have wanted her to start using magic, but at least he wouldn't interfere with her right to decide that for herself.

She looked up at him with a smile, "I love you."

Natsu's eyes widened a little at her words, but his surprise quickly morphed into a return smile, "I love you too princess."

His weight shifted a little, and for a moment Lucy thought he might kiss her, but suddenly she was being lifted into the air. She squawked a little in surprise, and he flashed her a wicked grin, "C'mon Luce! Let's go have a movie night!"

Wait... what?

After all that he wanted to hang out and watch movies?

She wasn't given a choice in the matter as he took off with a cackle straight towards the fairy circle, "Natsu! I can walk you know!"

"Yeah, but this is faster!"

Lucy groaned but resigned herself to being at his mercy. It could've been a lot worse. And really, just relaxing after the day she'd had sounded good.

A few moments later they were back in the impossible basement and he was carrying her up to his shop and then above to his place. He grinned as he plopped her gently on the couch and gave her a kiss hot enough to melt any protests away.

"Pick something out while I get food?"

She barely had time to nod before he was sprinting off again, this time calling for Mira.

-::-

When Natsu returned, he was carrying more food than Lucy thought it was possible for any man to hold. But she had always known he had a bit of a bottomless stomach. It always amazed her that he seemed to be able to put back two or three servings of food and still somehow be hungry, but knowing he was a dragon put perspective on things. All that was probably just a snack for him. No matter what form he was in, he was certainly a dragon.

She wondered idly what his food bill was like.

He flopped down on his couch next to her, his food piled high on the coffee table in front of them and almost obscuring the television.

"What did you pick?" Natsu asked eagerly, his heels coming up to rest on the table and arm draping over the back of the couch.

"A nice, calm documentary about the tuna fish canning industry," Lucy replied without hesitation, "Nothing too heart pounding."

She heard him choke next to her, and Lucy giggled when a whine of protest began to bubble from his throat.

"I'm just kidding," Lucy gave him a firm look, "We're watching Die Hard."

She settled comfortably against the crook of his arm and chest. Her arms folded against her middle and her thumb pressed the play button on the remote, "Honestly. A tuna fish canning documentary? You have no faith in me."

A rumbling laugh came from Natsu, Lucy beginning to pick up on the nuances of his voice that distinguished him from normal humans. There was a definite roughness there she hadn't noticed before.

"You're right, that was my mistake," Natsu's voice was thick with false apology, sarcasm dripping from his voice. His nose budged the top of Lucy's head, his warm mouth pressing into the crown of her hair, "You're a woman after my own heart. Die Hard, of course."

Lucy grinned and settled back as a hint of normalcy crept back in. They plowed through the massive pile of take out, or Natsu did and kept trying to feed her tidbits, as they watched their movie.

By the end of it Lucy was feeling pretty tired, but she didn't want to spoil the calm that had engulfed them after the day's storm, so agreed for him to put something else on instead of going back to her dorm. Which was probably just as well as not ten minutes into the new movie she dropped her head onto Natsu's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

She never saw him stop the movie, and only vaguely felt him gently pick her up and carry her to bed. Which was the last thing she noticed until a ray of sun poked its way obnoxiously through his window to shine directly on her eyes.

She whined softly in protest, not the least interested in getting out of the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in, and rolled over.

Her sleepy brain stuttered to a confused halt when she came into contact with a warm body. She was sleeping next to someone? Furthermore, when had her dorm mattress gotten so comfortable? She blinked her eyes open and blearily peered around only to find herself in an unfamiliar room lying next to a tousled pink head of hair.

She was in Natsu's room?

That was when the previous day's events, including movie time, came rushing back. She must've fallen asleep, and he must've tucked her in.

Her heart melted, and she smiled a little at the thoughtfulness and snuggled closer. It seemed that no matter what else might change, Natsu was still her Natsu. And that knowledge went a long way towards soothing her lingering fears and doubts. Besides, this was the best way to wake up. Hands down.

Her eyes drooped, Natsu's arm curling more securely around her. He made a displeased sounding huff against her cheek, but she saw his lips curling up at the corners.

"You're up already?" Natsu whined to her.

Lucy snorted, her fingers pinching together to tweak at his nose. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So are you," She pointed out.

He shrugged, "Technically."

Lucy's arms dragged around his shoulders, pulling him around. Natsu pliably followed after, but he caught himself on an elbow to hover over her.

Her fingers curled into his thin shirt, his eyes lazily following the movement. Lucy felt a rush of heat from him and she squirmed under him.

"You're hot," She said balefully.

Natsu's eyebrows wiggled at her, a mischievious grin lighting his face. He leaned in closer to her with a wide smirk, "Why thank you!"

Lucy laughed and caught his chin with her hand before he could start leaving hot kisses all over her face, "No I mean you are really warm!"

Natsu snorted and made an offended noise in the back of his throat. His cheeks warmed a bit and he rolled up to put his weight on his knees, "Sorry Luce, guess you just get me all fired up!"

She snorted out a laugh at him and his unrepentant grin. Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled him back down next to her, curling into his side. They would have to get up soon, but for the time being they could relax in the normalcy of just being two people in love for a little while longer.

Of course, relaxing as two people in love didn't involve snuggling in bed for too long when one of the pair is a hungry dragon.

They'd been at it for a whole five minutes when Natsu's stomach suddenly growled. Loudly. His cheeks immediately pinked a little, and he tightened his grip on her as if he was going to try and ignore his misbehaving body part, but that only lasted maybe thirty seconds before it growled again.

Lucy tried to contain her laughter as she watched him scowling at his belly, appreciating the view of it herself, , and lightly slapped his arm, "C'mon. With an order like that we might as well get up."

"But..." Natsu protested, and Lucy's expression softened as it seemed he'd really wanted to stay in bed with her.

"It's alright." She leaned over and kissed him long and lingeringly, with more than a hint of promise, "How about the works?" She grinned, "I'm pretty good with sausage, bacon, and pancakes. Though you're on your own for eggs."

Natsu stared at her for a moment and grinned, "You sure you're not part dragon Lucy?" He asked as they crawled out of bed, "Or something?"

Lucy grinned and shrugged, "Not so far as I know. I just feel like cooking this morning."

Natsu grinned at her as they got ready for the morning. She showered before him, but quickly found she was missing her clothes from the previous day. Instead she had a pair of boxers and a large t-shirt waiting for her when she came out.

When she emerged, wearing Natsu's clothes, he gave her a wide grin. But there was no mistake over the way his eyes held over her. There was something hungry there that had nothing to do with his appetite, and Lucy felt her whole body warm under his gaze.

"Natsu?" She murmured, prompting him to snap his eyes back up to her face instead of lingering over where his shirt had practically swallowed her whole.

"Ah, yeah. I uhm, put your clothes in the, uh, the wash," Natsu stammered a bit, but he didn't look embarrassed. More like he was trying to grope for words while he was otherwise distracted.

Natsu's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. His eyes drawing over her lingeringly.

"Ah, my turn," Natsu shook his head and headed into the restroom.

Lucy smothered a smile when she watched him sneak another look at her from behind before the door snapped shut behind him. She couldn't help a small giggle as she moved barefooted into his kitchen. He really was transparent with his feeling sometimes.

It was clear he hadn't mentally prepared himself for what seeing Lucy in his clothes would do to him. Not that she particularly minded. A blush worked over her cheeks and she shook her head.

She began to rummage around his kitchen to get a meal cooking, quite impressed by Natsu's stock of food. It was obviously maintained well to keep up with the demands of a dragon. She suspected though that Natsu didn't cook very often just because of the sheer amount required.

Luckily breakfast was easy, so Lucy got to work with a light hum coming from her.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy was happily humming her way through minding a batch of pancakes on a griddle that didn't look like it had ever been used, and a batch of sausage on the stove when the door suddenly slammed open terrifying her out of at least ten years of life.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" The person on the other side bellowed, and Lucy gawked as a very formidable looking redhead stormed in as if she owned the place, "I HAVE A REPORT! YOU BETTER-"

The redhead stopped mid-tirade as she caught sight of Lucy staring at her incredulously from the kitchen.

"Um..." Lucy fumbled, not entirely sure how to react to this situation, "Natsu's in the shower? Are you Erza?"

The redhead seemed to be in shock at the sight of her standing there in Natsu's clothes cooking breakfast. So much so that though her mouth worked no further sound came out of it. Lucy shifted a little nervously. She'd heard about this woman, who she was sure was Erza, from Natsu and Levy, but somehow reality had not matched their descriptions at all.

Distantly she could hear muffled thumping in the bathroom, and her lips twitched involuntarily at the notion her big powerful boyfriend was frightened of this woman. Not that she could entirely blame him.

She shifted again as the silence stretched, "Um, would you like some breakfast?" She offered, "I'm cooking pancakes with sausage and bacon."

"Uh, I mean... that is- if I'm not interrupting," Erza stammered. Her eyes were flashing to Lucy's hemline, and she blushed brightly as she suddenly realized the picture she no doubt painted.

"No, no no!" Lucy waved her hands at her, "We didn't, I mean Natsu and I slept together, but not like that!"

Her cheeks burned a bright red, a color that intensified as the steps of Natsu grew louder.

He burst into the kitchen, soaking wet from his shower and in nothing but his boxers. His head whipped around, nostrils flaring.

"Lucy I heard my name and the door break open is everything okay?" He demanded, but stopped still at the sight of the two woman now staring at him slack jawed.

Lucy recovered first, but only because the distinct odor of her breakfast burning reached her nose and she spun back around with a yelp to see if she could save the food. However, that broke the frozen tableaux and Erza shot Natsu a pointed look before going over to join Lucy.

"I must apologize for my earlier rudeness." She said, as Lucy finished rescuing the food and put another batch on, "I was not expecting Natsu to have company."

Lucy laughed a little and shot Erza an amused look, "I think that qualifies as the understatement of the century." She held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Erza. I'm Lucy. I've heard a lot about you from Jellal and Natsu."

"Is that so?" Erza asked with a smile of her own as she shook Lucy's hand, "Well I've heard quite a bit about you as well. Though not everything it seems."

Lucy shrugged a little, "Yesterday was a busy day, and you know how protective Natsu can get." She flashed her still stunned looking boyfriend a wink that seemed to snap him out of his shock, and shoved a large plate of pancakes and meat across the counter to him, "You might need to re-warm the bacon a little. It's been off the pan the longest."

Natsu blinked, his tongue rolling out to swipe at his lips. A throaty laugh came from him and his hands settled at the edges of the plate.

Steam rose up from the food, the meat sizzling under his touch.

"Natsu, go put on pants at the very least, honestly of all the strange habits to pick up on," Erza muttered, and Lucy frowned as she realized she may have been missing something.

Grumbling, Natsu reluctantly left, steam rising from his wet body as he rapidly dried off. He disappeared into his room for a moment and returned wearing pants and a short sleeved shirt.

"So Erza, What're you here for?" Natsu asked. The question did not stop him from wasting any more time, and he pounced on his plate eagerly.

Erza hesitated and glanced at Lucy, "It's about the business from last night." She replied warily, and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Did Cana and Gajeel manage to find out who did it?" She asked, and couldn't help smirking a little at Erza's shocked look.

"You know?" The redhead demanded, and then turned to Natsu, "She _knows_ everything?"

Natsu just shrugged as he happily munched his way through his pancakes, "Course she knows. Didn't you hear the whole story from Levy or Mira? Talking to Gajeel was her idea. These are really good Lucy."

Lucy smiled fondly at him and turned her attention back to Erza as she gestured for the poor woman to sit down and put a plate in front of her, "I had a golem attack me in the middle of a store yesterday, and chased it off with one of Gajeel's charms. It was a little impossible for Natsu and Levy to keep the secret from me after that."

"And you're okay with it?" Erza asked carefully as she picked up her fork.

Lucy just shrugged, "I'm still coming to terms with some of it, and thinking about a lot, but the basics I'm fine with." She smirked at the way Natsu had finished his pile and was attempting to stalk Erza's, "A dragon boyfriend certainly explains a lot!"

Erza didn't even blink when she hooked her foot under the legs of Natsu's stool and pushed it sideways. It flew out from under his weight and he went yelping as he slammed back into the ground.

"Are these strawberries?" Erza admired the toppings on the pancakes, an approving smile on her face. Lucy stared at where her boyfriend was currently attempting to claw his way back up to the counter, "These are delicious Lucy!"

"Uh, thank you?" Lucy smiled a little nervously. Natsu stood up with a pout, and she couldn't help but wonder if all this was normal for them.

"Your report Erza, remember?" Natsu croaked, and Lucy had to smother a giggle when Erza gave him a blank look as if trying to remember why she was there. Strawberries pancakes clearly had their hold on her.

Face to face with Erza, it was hard to believe she actually took orders from the supposed lord of the island.

Then again, being that Natsu was a laid back surfer that was friends with almost everyone, it really wasn't that hard to believe.

"Oh of course," Erza seemed to sober up, but her grip on her sweet pancakes didn't falter, "Cana was able to infiltrate them, of course she had to sacrifice a keg of rum from her special blend, so she is demanding compensation."

Natsu waved his hand impatiently, "Okay, whatever. Cana wants booze, what else is new?" He tapped his fingers inpatiently against his counter, "So who has my dad's stuff?"

"A man named Bora." Erza replied seriously, and Lucy gasped in shock.

"No way! That slimeball?"

"You know him?" Natsu asked curiously, and Lucy shook herself a little.

"More than I want to. He's a graduate student of... history I think. Not that you would ever know it to look at him. He's not exactly the type that looks like he hits the books often, and he's always hitting on girls. He even tried to get his slimy hands on me once." She puffed her cheeks out a little in irritation, "Stupid puffed up popinjay..."

"Well it seems his knowledge of history has served him well as he was the one who found Igneel's remains." Erza replied, "He's been using them to maintain his supplies for his beach parties, and Cana thinks he might have his eye on ruling the island from the way he was talking."

"Ugh, probably something that would involve making himself mayor or something." Lucy grumbled, "That man is all the worst versions of a politician put together."

"Indeed. No doubt with a large dose of finding other magical artifacts."

Lucy frowned a little, and looked at her distinctly glowering boyfriend, "But wait a second... you said that because we're not living in an environment saturated with magic anymore using it would be a strain. Shouldn't he be feeling the effects of this by now? I mean it's been almost six weeks."

"I'm sure he is," Natsu let out an angry growl, one that almost made Lucy jump in her chair by the surprising volume. Natsu flashed her an apologetic grin that left her pouting.

His expression clouded over again and he glanced at Lucy, "I'm not sure what the price is that he's paying, but he's definitely paying one. And he'll be seeking more magic to counteract what's being done to him."

"So long though?" Lucy asked, "I thought the effects would take a hold of you faster."

"That depends not only on the artifact and how you obtain it, but also the amount of magic you're using," Erza spoke up to explain, "Bora so far has been using relatively little. It doesn't take a lot to summon a golem to steal a bunch of alcohol for a two month bender."

"But he's definitely cursed," Natsu growled angrily, his fingers gripping the edges of his counter, "He stole parts of my dad off his body. I'm willing to bet something nasty is happening to him, and it's only going to get worse."

"Oh what an idiot," Lucy mumbled and rubbed her temples, "So what will happen to Bora if we get the artifacts from him."

Natsu and Erza exchanged a look with one another. Both frowned and seemed to weigh what to say.

"Any damage done to his life force will remain, there is no getting those years back," Erza spoke slowly, "And the curse will also remain as punishment for his crimes."

"Nothing we can do about that," Natsu blew out a sound that sounded very much like a hiss, "A curse is a curse."

"So what are we going to do?" Lucy asked as she passed Natsu another plate and finally sat down with one of her own, "I mean, is there a way for you to get the items back and make it so he can't find his way back into the tomb again?"

"He should learn not to touch my father's tomb at all!" Natsu growled, and Lucy gave him a firm look.

"Look, I get where you're coming from." She replied, "I really do! If anyone did that to my parent's graves I'd be furious. But you need to think this through. This isn't the seventeen hundreds or earlier anymore. Making someone 'disappear' is _going_ to get investigated. And with today's technology you can bet that'll involve manhunts, and interviewing everyone who even came into contact with him. That's not something you want unless you're absolutely sure your secret can be kept and you don't wind up in prison afterwards."

She huffed a bit at the sight of his fingers twitching a little, "And just beating him to a pulp is almost as bad. At the best you'll be facing assault charges, and I don't know if there's a magic that can get you out of that."

"What do you suggest then Lucy?" Erza asked calmly.

Lucy shrugged, "I think you should steal the artifacts back, and leave him alone. You guys have the power to bend dimensions and do god knows what else. I don't see any reason why you can't make Igneel's tomb as hard to find as the fountain."

She reached over and took Natsu's hand, "The lost years and the curse will be punishment enough. No doctor will ever be able to figure out what it is, and you just said it can't be lifted, so even if someone _does_ catch on it won't do any good."

Natsu snapped his teeth shut, fangs grinding down as he considered her words. He huffed after a moment, eyes flashing to the side, "I guess."

"I'm not convinced he won't go looking for stuff to save his own butt though," Natsu grumbled, but the tension drained out of him. He turned his palm over and curled his fingers through hers.

"We'll get my dad's remains back and leave Bora alone," Natsu huffed. His lips pulled down in a pout, "The guy needs a punch to the face at the least though."

Natsu grinned and leaned over to give Lucy a sticky, sweet kiss. She smiled back onto it and backed away to finally get to eating her meal.

"We'll go crash his place after breakfast," Natsu grinned, "It'll be fun!"

Lucy gave him a wry look, "I just hope breaking into people's houses don't become a habit for our dates."

Natsu made an affronted noise.

"Guess I'm out of ideas then!"

* * *

 _ **Special, and many, thanks to all our lovely reviewers! You guys are the best! You really are. Please enjoy your well deserved preview! :)**_

* * *

 _ **30 REVIEWS EQUALS A SNEAK PEEK!**_

 _"You took a hit just to get me out of the way?" She breathed, incredibly moved that the redhead would do that._

 _"I'll be fine." Erza grunted, "You should run. Get Jellal and the others. A magic fight is no place for you."_

 _"But..."_

 _"GO!" Erza commanded sharply, giving Lucy a shove towards the door, even as she started to glow and armor unlike anything Lucy had ever seen settled over her form, "Natsu and I can deal with this!"_

 _Lucy hated the thought that she was once again forced to be out of sight and the way. Her heart crawled into her throat as heat mounted in the house. Erza's words left no room for argument._

 _There was nothing she could do._

 _The keys Natsu gave her hung heavy at her belt loop. Their magical presence made her fingertips vibrate, but she hesitated._

 _Natsu had warned her._


	6. Fireworks

_Hey guys, Kytrin again. I know I said mslead was coming back, but she's had a family emergency taking up her attention, so I said I'd post for her today. With luck, all will be resolved positively soon, but if not you guys will see me until it is. It's the least I can do. In the meantime, do enjoy the chapter! :)_

 ** _THIS FIC UPDATES EVERY THREE DAYS: Post, Break, Break, Post!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _Fireworks_

 _An outburst of anger or other emotion, or a display of brilliance or energy._

* * *

The trip over to Bora's was surprisingly quiet. Lucy had to admit, if only to herself, that after everything that had gone on in the last twenty-four hours she'd been half expecting something to jump out from behind the bushes and try to get them. But no, it was a lovely day, and if Natsu's volcano was a little bit rumbly well she could hardly blame him for that.

She curled her hand into his and smiled, "Maybe after all this is over you can teach me how to surf?" She asked hopefully, "I've never had the chance to learn."

Natsu grinned broadly at her, "That sounds great!"

Lucy smiled up at him, but blushed a little at the look in his eyes. When not immediately distracted by something else he'd been looking at her like that all morning. As if she was the most delicious thing he'd ever seen, and he couldn't wait to devour her.

He'd looked at her like that before, but somehow it felt different, more powerful, now. And the intensity of it made her shiver a little.

He leaned close to her ear, "We could do other things too." He purred into it, "If you want to try that instead."

Lucy shivered again as she felt his fags brush lightly against her ear, and warmth suffused her, "Maybe." She replied just as softly, "Depends on my mood."

Natsu was prevented from replying as a blushing Erza elbowed him, "Whisper to each other later." She huffed, "We're here."

Natsu snorted and jogged up to the house, which looked as if it had a few home improvements done to it.

He wrapped his hand around the doorknob, and much to Lucy's surprise - yanked it right off.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal!" Lucy hissed at him while Erza swept by without pause or concern.

Natsu just gave her a sunny smile and an innocent look she didn't believe for a second.

"What? The door was open!" Natsu protested, "someone must have busted the lock before we got here!"

"How unseemly, and I thought this was a good neighborhood," Erza agreed.

Lucy groaned as they all filed into Bora's home through the front door. Natsu was sniffing around, a soft rumble coming from him, "It's definitely the place. I can smell my dad's stuff."

"But is Bora here?" Erza questioned, "We don't want to be taken by surprise."

Natsu shook his head, "Nah, the place smells like it's been empty for at least a day. We can look around."

"Very well." Erza said, "We should remain cautious however. There's no telling when he'll return, and we want to avoid a confrontation as much as possible."

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsu huffed, "No fighting. I got it. I still say the bastard deserves it."

"Sorry Natsu." Lucy sighed, "That's just the way it is now."

Natsu snorted, "I'm sure I could come up with somethin' believable." He smirked, "Or Jellal or the snowcone could!"

"You will not involve my betrothed in anything he does not want to do!" Erza said sternly, "And you know Gray isn't due to return for a while yet."

"Return?" Lucy asked curiously.

"From our... dimension." Erza replied, obviously struggling for the way to say it, "It's... complicated. I believe Underhill or Underground might be your term for it, but it's not quite the human depiction. You've seen parts of it already."

Lucy's eyes widened a little, "That place exists?"

Erza nodded, "It's like a second skin of the world. It's not perceivable without certain qualities. Though even without magic humans can sometimes detect it. The Bermuda Triangle is a fine example of that."

Lucy's eyes widened further, "And you guys return there?"

"All the time." Natsu spoke up as he kept looking around for their prize, "Sometimes for a day, sometimes for longer. The snowman went back to visit his family for a while, but he'll be back in a few years."

Lucy shook her head, "Why do I get the feeling I could find out more about your world for centuries and still only scratch the surface?"

"It's a big world," Natsu's eyes lifted for just a second to flash her a grin, "That means there are tons of adventures to go on!"

"So where exactly is your friend?" Lucy asked as she began to root around Bora's couch cushions, "I mean in relation to ...here?"

Natsu grinned widely, "The Himalayas probably."

"Natsu," Erza warned, but the dragon cackled and kept searching.

Lucy's intuition flared, but she decided to hold her tongue. It sounded an awful lot like their friend was a certain urban myth, but...

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed as her hand brushed against something long, hard and warm. She wrapped her hand around it and withdrew the object from where it was tucked away.

A large horn, polished and warm, thrummed in her hands. Lucy yelped and snapped her hands away, remembering Natsu's warning about curses. It dropped back down on the cushions harmlessly.

"You got something?" Natsu called, heading back over towards Lucy.

He stopped when he caught sight of the horn laying on the cushions, his breath catching.

He scooped it up, hands tightening around it. He smiled happily, and something in the air seemed to lessen.

"Hey dad," Natsu whispered to the horn, "Don't worry. We're going to find what else was taken and put you back to rest. Promise."

"Oh?" A new, arrogant, voice said behind them, and Bora appeared, "You call that beast your father? You're either insane, or very interesting."

Lucy stared at Bora in shock. This was definitely the same slimy bastard she'd met before, but he was looking somewhat worse for the wear. In fact...

"Is it just me or does it look like he has one hell of a fever?"

"No, I see it too." Erza replied, crossing her arms, "Most people don't sweat like that when they're indoors with the air conditioning on."

"Or half naked." Natsu snorted in disgust, "Jeez... you're almost as bad as the snowcone."

Lucy rolled her eyes over the hypocrisy of that statement. It wasn't like Natsu generally wore all that much either when he was at the beach. Though she had to grant, he did wear actual clothing outside of that.

"Shut up!" Bora snarled, "I'm not here for you to comment on!" He raised his hand, a red scale that had been turned into a necklace visible around his neck, "Now I have some questions, and you're going to answer them."

That wasn't a statement that was well received by an angry dragon. Natsu bared his fangs at Bora, the scent of smoke beginning to fill the room.

"I'm not telling a thief anything," He snapped, " Now give me back what you stole. I would really hate to go back on my word because I promised I wouldn't kick your butt."

He cracked his knuckles, and Lucy could tell he was just itching to tear out Bora's face.

"I won't ask you again," Bora sneered, seemingly unconcerned about Natsu and his threats. Lucy thought by the way he was sweating, he had other things to worry about. It seemed whatever the curse was doing to him, there wasn't much left in Bora to scare.

"Neither will I," Natsu snarled, "You don't understand what's being done to you. I do! "

He slowed down and took a deep breath. His eyes flashed to Lucy. Natsu seemed to struggle for a moment before he let his shoulders relax.

"I'll help you be... comfortable Bora," Natsu said after a moment, "What's been done to you is irreversible but it doesn't have to be painful. We can help."

"In return for my treasure and power?" Bora snapped, "I don't think so! You can't fool me!"

Lucy's eyes widened as a ball of fire started to grow in his hand. Oh this could not be good! Surely he wasn't actually planning to throw that thing inside his own house?

He was.

Lucy yelped as Bora hurled the strangely purple colored fire straight towards them, and then again as a shockingly strong grip grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully out of the way.

"Natsu!" Erza commanded.

"I'm on it!" Natsu smirked darkly, "So you learned how to manipulate fire huh? Too bad for you!"

"We'll see about that!" Bora cried as he swung around to face the new threat, but Lucy wasn't watching him. She was _far_ more concerned with the nasty looking singe on Erza's side.

"You took a hit just to get me out of the way?" She breathed, incredibly moved that the redhead would do that.

"I'll be fine." Erza grunted, "You should run. Get Jellal and the others. A magic fight is no place for you."

"But..."

"GO!" Erza commanded sharply, giving Lucy a shove towards the door, even as she started to glow and armor unlike anything Lucy had ever seen settled over her form, "Natsu and I can deal with this!"

Lucy hated the thought that she was once again forced to be out of sight and the way. Her heart crawled into her throat as heat mounted in the house. Erza's words left no room for argument.

There was nothing she could do.

The keys Natsu gave her hung heavy at her belt loop. Their magical presence made her fingertips vibrate, but she hesitated.

Natsu had warned her.

Frustrated, but not knowing what to do in the face of such powerful magic, she turned and ran out the house.

"Let's go Bora!" She heard Natsu roar, "I'll smoke you like a fish!"

She rushed out of there, just in time to see a jet of purple flames spiral out of the roof of Bora's home. The undignified snarls of Natsu echoed after him.

Bora turned, his eyes intent on Lucy, and she took a few staggering steps backwards. Bora released a wave of heat that smashed his house flat. Right on top of Natsu and Erza's heads.

Lucy let out a scream of horror, as suddenly her boyfriend and her new friend were ruthlessly crushed under a house.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran helplessly towards the burning building. Purple flames stretched into the air.

A hot, angry hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt, yanking her away from the house. Bora stood there, shifting his tight grip to her wrist.

"You. Everything I need, I'll get because of _you_." He smirked cruelly.

"You're not getting _anything_ pal!" Lucy cried furiously, trying desperately not to think that Natsu and Erza were dead under there. They couldn't be. They were magical. Surely that would help them survive that right. Right?

She didn't know. She simply didn't know for sure. There were many legends about the fae, but she'd never explicitly read one where they survived a house collapsing on them, but if Natsu could survive burning lava without batting an eye this shouldn't be a problem for him. At least she hoped not.

"We'll see about that." Bora sneered and started to pull her along, "Now if you don't want me to mess up that lovely face of yours I suggest you come quietly."

Lucy's eyes narrowed and her foot pulled back to deliver a Lucy kick from hell to this slimy thief's face, but she hesitated when he shot her a glare and fire ignited in his palm. The bastard would do it too. Of that she had no doubt.

She glared hatefully at him, but lowered her foot.

"Very good Lucy." Bora purred condescendingly, and shifted so his arm was tightly around her waist, "Now come along, and no funny business."

Lucy cringed at the feel of Bora's hand so often where Natsu's was and reluctantly fell into step with him. She could probably get away, but she wasn't going to put money being able to do that before he started hurling fire at her.

They walked together, Lucy baring her teeth in an angry glower and Bora's uncomfortable heat seeping into her by proximity.

It wasn't at all like Natsu's heat, which was always comforting, if sometimes intense. It was always welcome, mirroring a sort of excitable flame Lucy herself felt whenever she looked at him. This was a farce. Bora's fire was sickly.

Still, she didn't dare breathe a word as Bora led her from the center of town and into the outskirts. They were just circling the volcano now, when Lucy caught sight of a pair of familiar figures, muttering amongst themselves.

She recognized them, her heart beating wildly as Elfman's wild white hair came into focus, and Gajeel's permanent scowl greeted her.

Gajeel, however, went still at the sight of Lucy with Bora, hope flaring in her heart when she realized he had insight on Bora's secret.

"Oy, Blondie," He spoke up, his voice casual even with it's typical mocking bite. It didn't fool Lucy though, he had caught on, and was trying to understand what happened to their plan, "You and Bora off to meet the idiot by the beach?"

Bora squeezed her waist warningly, a branding hot touch of his fingers against her skin almost making her wince in pain.

"No," she said lightly, but hoping to guide Gajeel in the right direction, "He was too slow, so we left him behind."

"Serves him right," Gajeel snorted and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Elfman, "Alright if you want those fence posts up around the shop, it's gonna be two thousand."

"That's robbery!" Elfman protested, "Stealing from us poor honest folk! Where's your sense of pride as a man?"

Lucy was guided away, barely catching Gajeel's strange laughter and him reply 'A guy's gotta eat, so fork it up.'

Her heart sank a little, Bora taking her further and further away from safety as her signal seemed to fail.

But when she was out of sight and view, Gajeel's expression sobered at once. He grabbed Elfman by the front of his shirt and yanked the tall man down to eyelevel.

"Go check out Bora's place, I'm followin' after. I'll text you my location, so keep your phone ready," Gajeel growled.

"Right." Elfman replied with a frown, "Be careful."

He took off running the moment Gajeel released him. Something that would've relieved Lucy to no end had she seen it, but she was unfortunately left without any knowledge that help was on the way as Bora forced her to keep walking.

"That was very good." Bora smirked, "You were quite convincing. Not that the stupid welder would've noticed if you weren't."

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes and blurt out that Gajeel had clearly noticed more than Bora ever could. She was pretty sure if she did she would wind up with some fairly nasty burns if not scars. Not her idea of fun.

Thankfully there were no other incidents as they arrived at the beach. The frat boys enjoying the party, and the guys who were obviously Bora's henchmen, all called out greetings and catcalls as soon at they caught sight of her. Lucy wasn't quite able to repress her shudder of revulsion, but Bora didn't call her out on it. Instead he just flashed her a slimy smirk and escorted her firmly to what was clearly the seat of honor.

Ugh, could this jerk get any more pretentious?

Lucy shivered as she pulled her hands into her knees. Her eyes narrowed onto Bora, gritting her teeth angrily, "What do you even want from me?"

Her fingers twitched with nervous energy, not liking being surrounded by so many leering jerks who had nothing better to do than gawk at her.

"Your little boyfriend isn't a normal guy, is he?" Bora leaned into her, enough she scooted back as far as she could. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"He's a freak or something right? Magical and with plenty of power too I bet," Bora's hair stuck down onto his forehead. Lucy didn't realize at first, but he was looking worse than ever now. Using so much magic in his home must have really taken it out of him. The curse, whatever it was, was eating him from the inside out.

"That means he has information and artifacts, things to counteract what's happening to me!" Bora rushed, "I can have it all! Power and... who knows what else! Everything!"

Lucy edged away from the slightly mad look in his eyes, her throat feeling suddenly very parched.

"I'm not sure how kidnapping me is going to make Natsu want to help you," Lucy deadpanned.

Still, she was somewhat relieved that the news seemed to mean he was alive.

It made a knot of tension uncoil a little from her chest and she relaxed a fraction.

"He'll have to." Bora laughed, "If he doesn't then who knows what could happen to you?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed at that, outrage replacing her fear, "Seriously? _That's_ your master plan? Weren't you listening at all when he said that your curse is irreversible? Or that he was willing to help you then despite what you did? Kidnapping me isn't going to make any of that happen you know!"

Not once the other fae under Natsu's command found out about this anyway. Bora had just bought himself a world of exotic hurt.

"We'll see about that." Bora smirked, "In the meantime, I suggest you make yourself comfortable. Who knows... maybe you'll even enjoy yourself while you wait. I'm sure the boys would love to meet you."

Lucy scowled, "The 'boys' can go drown themselves in the ocean for all I care."

"Now now..." Bora chided mockingly, "You shouldn't be like that. You'll hurt their feelings."

Lucy tried to restrain a growl at that comment, but the look on her face must've conveyed her opinion on that anyway as Bora started laughing as he settled onto his chair to wait.

* * *

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**_

 _ **FlameDragonHime, sthokatrina, Guest, MehKitty, DancesWithSeatbelts, NaluhasNashi, FireDragonPhia, notsudrogneel, Crimsonlink310, Twishadowhunter, PrincessBelle27,** **Fairy Rains** **, Animeweaboo, BloodRedRubies, SilverHeat, Anniethorbo, summercharizard, ShinkoLeMusic, and Dark Shining Light!**_

 _Sadly, we did not get enough reviews for a preview this time, but you will get to see what happens on our next posting day anyway! Take care you guys! 3_


	7. Surf

_Woohoo! Chapter 7! We're nearly down to the end now guys! There's only one more chapter and then our little epilogue to wrap it all up. I'm pretty sure you'll like what we have in store though! I'm still working on my other prompts (haven't really had time to think about it with all the posting I've been doing lol), but there's a little Gajevy in the works for sure. Not sure if I'll post it under Mslead's account or mine right now, but I'll let you guys know either way._

 _In the meantime... Enjoy the chapter!_

 ** _THIS FIC UPDATES EVERY THREE DAYS: Post, Break, Break, Post!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 7_**

 _Surf_

 _the mass or line of foam formed by waves breaking on a seashore or reef_

It turned out she didn't have to wait for long though.

Gajeel had been following closely behind as he'd promised, and decided to get started on some preliminary work for Natsu since Lucy wasn't any kind of fighter and would need all the help she could get.

He just hoped that these drunken idiots were as lousy at fighting as they were at holding their liquor. If not, he might be in some trouble very quickly.

Gajeel sent a quick text to Elfman to let him know where Bora had holed himself up. There was a scrap yard nearby that Gajeel often raided for old metal he was too cheap to pay for. It would serve him well now. He snuck away from the group long enough for him to root around the metal scrap bins for something that would serve.

He gripped his hand around a threaded piece of round bar, tugging it free of the pile with a screech that left him wincing. Luckily, no one seemed to have heard the noise he was making, and he weighed the chunk in his hand. It wasn't the best, but as far as makeshift weapons went, it would have to do.

Gajeel went to work, his hands gripping at the bar. Maybe it was a bit overkill for some drunken idiots, but he wasn't inclined to pull his punches when they kidnapped a girl who was too kind for her own good.

Lucy sought to be friends with everyone, even those that maybe didn't even deserve it. Gajeel wasn't going to let Bora stomp all over her.

He began his assault, knocking out the men guarding the outside perimeter, dispatching each one of them with a swiftness and ease that would have made some of their more supernatural friends proud.

Quiet as a shadow, he snuck up on Bora from behind, footsteps silent as he raised his bar. He took a breath and brought it down, felling Bora with one firm strike.

Not bothering to wait, he turned towards Lucy and turned his back to Bora's slumped over form.

"You okay?" Gajeel asked her, not seeing how one of Bora's eyes cracked open.

"Nothing a cold compress and a day or two off won't fix." Lucy breathed in relief as she got up, "Thanks. Is Elfman here too?"

Gajeel snorted, "If he was we would've heard him screaming about how manly he was. Nah, he's gone to check on your boyfriend."

"I hope he hurries." Lucy sighed worriedly, "Bora dropped the whole house on him and Erza."

Gajeel's eyes widened a little, but he shook himself, "Stop worryin' Blondie. Salamander's tougher than that. Now let's get out of here before someone wakes up."

"Right..." Lucy started but gasped as she saw Bora move and swing around, a purple fireball in his hand, "Gajeel look out!"

She grabbed him by the shirt before he could react and pulled him out of the way just as a fireball sailed right through where he'd been a moment ago.

"Nice try." Bora growled as he staggered to his feet, "But I'm not that easy to take down anymore Redfox. And you'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to try. So why don't you make it easy for yourself and step aside?"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed as he moved himself squarely in front of Lucy, "Not happening!" He growled, and smirked mockingly, "Guess you're just gonna have to roast me."

"Why would I bother?" Bora sneered and snapped his fingers, "I don't think I care very much to fight to Gajeel."

Gajeel's eyes widened as a rumble echoed behind Bora, and a stone construct began to take shape. It loomed over Bora, standing head and shoulders taller than even Gajeel.

The golem rose, as threatening as it was before and threw its hand forward, causing Lucy and Gajeel to scatter.

The ground trembled when the golem's fist impacted the ground, loosening it and causing a shockwave around them. Lucy screamed as she went tumbling back, her legs getting scraped on the gravel and her butt sliding into the sand nearby.

"My friend here, however, is more than qualified to take you on Gajeel," Bora panted, looking a little out of breath and red in the face.

"I'm quick on my feet," Gajeel growled, slamming his rebar weapon into the ground. It let out a menacing crack as he took wide steps towards Bora, "Magic may have made you tougher Bora, but I don't need it to kick your ass and put that statue back on the island where it belongs!"

Lucy was climbing to her feet, a little amazed that Gajeel hadn't been blasted onto his ass as bad as she had. Granted, he had quite a bit of weight, height, and muscle on her, so that probably had something to do with the distance he fell. Still, she was ankle deep in muddy sand and water now.

Bora let out an undignified sound as he narrowly dodged a swing by Gajeel's pipe, the rumbling of the golem loud enough to give him enough warning to avoid the creature as well.

It was no surprise that Gajeel wasn't an easy target to take down. Magic or not, the man was used to fighting, and had earned his frightening reputation for more than just dark glares and a bad attitude.

Gajeel gripped Bora's wrist, his lips twisting in a fierce smirk as he snapped the man's arm over his shoulder and threw him bodily onto his back at his feet.

"All the stolen magic in the world, and you're still pathetic," Gajeel snorted at him, "I'm disappointed you even got the drop on Salamander and that scary amazon."

Bora let out a wheezing noise, but his lips curled up as he lifted a hand, "Are you? Maybe you just haven't figured out my tactic yet?"

Lucy understood the danger before Gajeel, having seen it once before, "Gajeel!" she shouted and stumbled a few steps in the sticky sand towards him, "Get away from Bora!"

Gajeel glanced up in confusion, but too late did he realize the danger he was in.

Fire erupted around Bora's body, shooting both him and Gajeel straight into the air. Lucy gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she watched her very _human_ friend being subjected to those purple flames.

The golem snapped him out of the air, too fast for even Gajeel to scream in pain. Its grip tightened crushingly, and Lucy could only watch as Gajeel's burned body went limp and still in its grasp.

"GAJEEL!" she screamed, her arms trembling.

He was tossed back down to the ground in front of her, burned and a trickle of blood drawing from the corner of his mouth. His lower body was absolutely crushed, and Lucy fell to her knees beside him, shaky hands touching his cheeks.

He took a shaky breath.

Still alive.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock at the sight, her heart leaping with hope. Gajeel was alive!

And if he was alive, that meant there might be something they could do to save his life!

"Not so pathetic now huh?" Bora's voice called, cutting into Lucy's thoughts as she was sharply reminded that the danger wasn't even slightly over. In fact, both Bora and his golem were advancing on her at an alarming rate.

She cast about frantically for something, anything, to do to stop them. She had her charm still, but while that might stop the golem a second time, it wouldn't stop Bora. Heck it wouldn't even slow Bora down if he threw another fireball or something.

She jumped a little when something in her pocket got warm and she reached in to pull it out to find herself staring at her ring of magical keys. The keys she hadn't yet decided if she wanted to use. They pulsed sharply, and she thought she could sense a kind of impatient urgency from them. They were asking her to use them?

She looked up at Bora, uncertainty rushing through her. Did she dare? Natsu had gifted her the keys and told her there would be no side effects worse than the lost life, but did she really want to take that step? To make herself wholly dependent on Natsu's fountain for survival?

Gajeel groaned slightly, drawing her attention, and she frowned as she realized she didn't really have a choice. There was no calvary in sight, and there was no way she could fight Bora without magic.

She got to her feet, still frightened but determined to keep Bora away from herself and Gajeel until the others could show up.

"Okay." She muttered to the keys, "But you're going to have to help me out here. Because I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with you."

There was an immediate response in the form of a powerful presence seizing her. It wasn't exactly how she would expect a possession to feel since she was still in control, but it was like she was being forcefully guided by someone else. Submitting to that feeling, she pulled out a key that she belatedly realized had the symbol of Aquarius on it and slashed it through the air before sinking it into the lapping surf.

"Open!" She cried, not sure where the words were coming from, "Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

At once, a surge of magic swelled around her, and Lucy gasped at the sheer light pouring from the symbol glowing in the water. It rose up in a tower around her, obscuring Lucy's vision as slowly the water lowered back down into the shallows.

Before her, floating in the air was none other than a mermaid. She was beautiful, with flowing long hair and an urn tucked under her arm.

For a second, Lucy was breathless with awe.

Exactly one second.

Because no sooner did she register what was happening, did the mermaid whip around, looking more like a crazed demon, and raising her urn into her hands.

"It took you damn well long enough!" The mermaid snapped at Lucy, "Gonna make me sit on the sidelines forever?"

"Sorry?" Lucy stammered but shook her head and straightened her shoulders. Gajeel was dying, she couldn't afford to waste any time, "Please! Is there anything you can do to stop him?"

Aquarius made a dismissive sound in her throat, looking almost insulted that Lucy even had to ask.

"You're still too weak to keep me out, I can already feel myself being called back into the gate," Aquarius snorted. Her eyes narrowing angrily. She raised the urn over her head, "But I can still sink some rocks into the ocean floor while I'm here!"

A tidal wave rushed, the sound of roaring growing all around Lucy as the water rose in a swell and slammed into the beach. It crushed the Golem into pieces, dragging it down with the tide and into the ocean. Bora was staggered and waterlogged, having fallen over in the force of Aquarius' attack.

Lucy dropped down to her hands and knees, a crushing feeling of exhaustion rippling over her. The magic required to do that had been staggering, and her limbs felt weak.

Summoning a spirit from the stars took plenty of magic all on its own. It wasn't like conjuring fireballs it turned out.

She felt a gentle touch on her chin, and looked up to see Aquarius floating there. Her expression was stern, but not as fierce as it was before.

"I'm leaving now." The spirit said with a smirk, "Seems like your boyfriend wasn't too far behind after all."

Confused, Lucy fought to stand back up, not sure why the roaring in her ears hadn't yet gone away.

A shadow passed overhead, and Aquarius disappeared in a sparkle of light. Lucy immediately felt a little better, but that noise. It just wasn't going away. Lucy put her hands over her ears as it grew in volume.

She glared over at Bora, who was soggy and looked like a drowned cat, but he wasn't staring at her. He was too busy looking at the sky, his face pale and eyes wide in terror.

Confused, Lucy gave up trying to stand and sat back down in the surf. An act that made looking up considerably easier, and her eyes widened with shock as she finally got a look at what was causing all the noise.

It was Natsu.

But it was Natsu as she'd never seen him before.

Gone was the relaxed surfer. In his place was a massive red dragon. The kind that invoked images of Smaug on a rampage. And there was no doubt. Natsu was on a rampage. In fact, she was pretty sure 'pissed off' didn't even begin to cover just how angry her dragon was if the droplets of fire and smoke coming from his mouth were any indication.

 **"BORA!"**

Lucy grimaced a little at the sheer volume of that roar, but she wasn't up to more than casting Natsu a mildly irritated look. She'd have a word with him about that later. Right after she got done taking an up close and personal look at his dragon form. Roaring aside, it was breathtaking, and she wanted to see more.

Though at the moment she had no problem understanding why the locals considered Natsu a god. He was more than terrifying enough for it, and only the knowledge that he wasn't angry with her kept her from reacting exactly like Bora.

"Lucy!" Erza called from where she was hanging onto one of Natsu's talons, and dropped down as he passed overhead, "Are you alright?"

"Just tired." Lucy replied, "Gajeel's hurt really badly though. He tried to defend me, but both Bora and the golem got him."

"Where's the golem now?"

Lucy's hand shook a little as the adrenaline of the last few minutes started to leave, and she held out her key, "I used magic." She replied in a whisper, "I didn't have a choice. Natsu gave me these keys and Aquarius came out and destroyed the golem..."

"It's alright Lucy." Erza soothed, "You did exactly the right thing. You'll be fine. I promise. Can you stand?"

"I can try," Lucy answered, truthfully not sure. But Erza took care of her doubts by sweeping a strong arm around her back and hoisting her upright.

Elfman had also dropped down by Gajeel, this time working on swiftly stabilizing the burned man.

"He's not in good shape!" He shouted up at Natsu, "We gotta wrap this up or metal head ain't gonna make it!"

Natsu roared in response his wings flaring out as he waited for his allies to clear the space before landing down. His head bent down over Bora's trembling body, his claw lifting up to snatch the screaming man.

Natsu turned him upside down and gave him a hard shake, the stolen artifacts of Igneel spilling down onto the gravel and sand.

The air seemed to clear up at once, but Natsu's fury was every ounce as profound as it was before. He breathed a low gust of flames, the sand under his claws burning and hardening like glass.

"The flames of my father are burning you up from within," Natsu snarled, his voice rumbling like thunder, "Dumbass. I could have made your last moments comfortable, but you hurt our friends and endangered the woman I love."

Fire licked around his fangs. He dropped Bora into the sand and bent over him. His claw dropped down onto Bora's chest, and the man screamed as flames erupted from his body, scorching his skin and making him writhe in pain.

"Now the curse has spread to the outside," Natsu snarled quietly, "Marking whatever remains of your sorry life as an enemy to the fae."

He bared needle-sharp fangs at the disfigured man, sobbing beneath him. Natsu's eyes glowed gold, his razor sharp claws digging into his skin, "If you aren't on the first ship off my island in the next hour, I will burn what's left of you to ash."

His head bowed down to Bora's, "I still may do it anyway, but I can't indulge myself right now. There are more important people that need my attention than you."

He released the human, an angry snarl vibrating in his chest as he rose up.

Bora wasted no time in scrambling away from Natsu and sprinting away as fast as he could in his condition.

Lucy wasn't sure, but she half suspected he was leaving a yellow trail behind him as he went, "I don't think he's going to be coming back."

"I would imagine not after that display." Erza chuckled as Natsu carefully moved over to join them.

"Hey gorgeous." Lucy greeted with a tired smile, "I'm really glad to see you." She nodded at Gajeel, "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

Natsu cocked his head slightly at the torn up man, "You weren't kidding Elfman." He rumbled and sighed, "I'm not sure even the fountain can heal all this. Not if we want to keep him purely human. Let's get him to my lair anyway. It'll at least stabilize him and wake him up."

He held out his foreclaws, and gently scooped one under Gajeel and Elfman while Erza helped Lucy into the other. Once they were secure Natsu loosely closed his claws around them and took off towards his mountain.

Lucy had no idea just how they were supposed to get to his lair without the fairy circle, but it seemed Natsu had that covered. As he dove into the mouth of the volcano there was no heat or sulfur or anything. It seemed he was somehow extending his fire immunity to them as well, and for that she was eternally grateful.

Natsu carefully set them down before transforming back down to the pink haired version she'd gotten to know so well. He flashed her a grin and gave her a quick kiss, "Erza, make sure the fountain doesn't drag Lucy over to it yet. We need to do this right."

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked in confusion as Erza guided her firmly over to a nearby tree to sit down.

"I'm gonna make some fruit juice!" Natsu grinned as he began plucking ripe fruit from the various trees around, "These trees all absorb water from the fountain. We're not really sure why, but when they do that it filters the water enough that the fruit juice only contains enough potency to act as a healing agent. Trickle a little of this down the metalhead's throat and his internal bleeding will stop and he'll come to."

"W-will that work for me too?" Lucy asked a little tremulously.

Natsu paused for a moment before he began pulping the various fruits into an urn, "Unfortunately no. At least not yet. You'll still need the full effects to counteract the lost years." He looked up at her as he worked, "But you know, you're going to be the first human in centuries to be exposed to magic like this." He shrugged a little, "If you decide to live long enough it's possible your system will absorb enough magic to be self-sustaining."

He looked back down, "Of course, if that happens, you won't be fully human anymore. More like part fae."

Natsu fell into silence, swishing the urn around to see if he had collected enough juice. He dragged the urn over to Gajeel and tilted his head up, pressing the clay pot to his lips and tipping it forward. Gajeel coughed loudly, sounding as if he was choking.

"Huh, must have swallowed a pit," Natsu grumbled a little as Gajeel's eyes creaked open. Natsu put the urn aside and sat back.

"Gajeel on the other hand, is a different story," Natsu murmured, his attention on the bleary eyed human that was trying to focus on what was around them. Natsu kept his hand firmly on the man's shoulder to prevent him from sitting up and damaging himself further.

"What happened?" Gajeel rasped, and Lucy was amazed to find him able to do that much. The fountain was incredible.

"You got injured cleaning up my mess," Natsu replied, his brow furrowing as he took stock of the extent to Gajeel's injuries, "You're not in good shape, even with the healing fruit I just gave you."

Gajeel closed his eyes and swore softly.

While it was true the fruit had healed him of his bleeding, it hadn't repaired bones or stitched his flesh back together where he had been burned.

His body was still crushed. It was unlikely he would be able to work again, much less walk. The reality of his injuries for trying to help Lucy was staggering.

"The fountain of youth is meant to restore life and youth, if I give you that, there's a chance it could heal you, but probably not in the same way you were before," Natsu frowned slightly, "Things wouldn't... work right, since your damage is all physical."

"But there's a way to fix you. It comes at a very steep cost," Natsu murmured to the other man, "it would mean you would no longer be human."

"What're you talkin' about Salamander?" Gajeel rasped. His brows furrowed and he winced as he tried to move, "You're sayin' you've got something that can fix me?"

"In a way," Natsu hedged.

"Elfman, can you give me the heart?" Natsu asked after a moment.

Elfman's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open as he seemed to realize where Natsu was going before Lucy or Gajeel. Erza just looked accepting, which concerned Lucy.

"You don't mean you're gonna-"

But at the look on Natsu's face, Elfman snapped his mouth shut and got up, lumbering over to a chest behind the fountain and opening. He brought back what appeared to be a clear diamond, with shimmers of silver and black within it.

Lucy stared at it in fascination, watching as if the colors trapped inside were smoke bouncing off the walls of glass. They swirled within, almost alive.

"This is the heart of the dragon Metalicanna," Natsu said evenly. Gajeel's eyes widened in alarm at the sight of it, and Natsu shook his head, "This wasn't stolen from him like Bora stole my father's remains. This was freely given when Metalicanna died. "

"It's safe to use without fear of a curse," Natsu looked at Gajeel, "But if you use this, you won't be a human any more."

He hesitated, "If you carry the heart of a dragon, you will become one. Things will- change for you. The way you feel, the way you see things, everything. And it'll hurt. A whole hell of a lot."

"You sound like you're talkin' from experience Salamander." Gajeel grunted.

"Sorta." Natsu replied, "I was born as a dragon. Hatched as an egg and everything. But when my dad died I didn't want anyone else to take his heart so I absorbed it into myself." He thumped his chest, "Igneel's still here with me, and he always will be."

He nodded to Metallicana's heart, "If you do this then Metallicana will be with you in the same way. You'll always carry a piece of his spirit with you, and even if you never get to talk to him directly you'll learn things from him. Things about being a dragon like he was. And you'll eventually feel it when he's happy or mad."

Gajeel stared at the heart in awe, "Would he want someone like me to carry his heart?" He asked, "I ain't exactly the nicest guy around y'know."

Natsu snorted, "And yet here you are all torn up after trying to protect my girlfriend from a crazy magic stealing human. He'd probably tell you you'd be an idiot to refuse."

The heart seemed to sparkle and glimmer as if in agreement and Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the glare Gajeel gave it. Which somehow made it only sparkle more. Oh yeah, this would be an entertaining match up for sure.

"It's your choice metalhead." Natsu continued, "But you need to decide quickly. If you're not going to do it then we need to get you to the emergency room right away."

Gajeel sighed and glanced over at her, "You regret it?"

Lucy knew immediately what he was asking her and shook her head, "No." She replied honestly, "I'm a little scared, but I don't regret it. If anything I wish I'd done it sooner so I could've helped more."

Gajeel nodded, and fixed his gaze on Natsu, "I never fit in for shit anyway. Might as well have a reason for it. Give me the heart."

Natsu grinned for a moment and settled the heart over Gajeel's own. It seemed to rest there for a moment before a pulse of magic made it flare and it began sinking into Gajeel's chest. Lucy wasn't sure, but she thought maybe Metallicana himself had been approving the choice for who would hold his heart.

Gajeel's eyes slid closed, as if he were falling into a hypnotic state, and Natsu stood up, "I say we've got about an hour before the screaming starts. He's in for a rough recovery."

Natsu moved over to Lucy and knelt down in front of her, "Erza, Elfman, can you take him to the shop? I think Levy is waiting there for news. She'll be able to give him what he needs when he wakes up hungry."

Erza looked at Natsu lingeringly and nodded. She smiled at Lucy, "See you soon."

Lucy smiled back at her, and Elfman gave her an approving look, as if to say how manly she was.

He scooped up Gajeel, and together he and Erza disappeared back through the circle.

* * *

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Since it's after 6 and I'm only just getting to this, I'm gonna skip the name copy/paste this time. Sorry about that, but work was busier than I expected for a Friday. Regardless, I love you guys dearly, and you have definitely earned your preview! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _THIRTY REVIEWS EQUALS A SNEAK PEEK!_**

 _Natsu turned his gaze onto Lucy, something in him sagging now that the others were gone. He grasped Lucy's face between his big hands and leaned in to kiss her fiercely._

 _"That was really reckless of you," Natsu breathed to her, his forehead lightly thumping against hers. He took in deep breaths, as if he were trying to savor her scent and keep her to him._

 _"I had to do something," Lucy murmured, sinking into the warmth of Natsu's embrace. He smoothed his hand through her hair._

 _"But I figure, the future is just another adventure like you said, right?" Lucy smiled into his neck, "And so long as I get to take those adventures with you, I'm happy."_

 _"Besides, you said it may not be permanent," Lucy pressed a light kiss into his cheek. Natsu took a shuddering breath and pulled away._

 _"Even if it is, I'm not planning on going anywhere without you," Lucy curled her hand in his._

 _There was heat flaring in Natsu's eyes, and a promise of something more. Something hungry, as if she had said the words he most needed to hear._

 _He leaned in sharply, his mouth crashing into hers and fingers sinking into her hair. He pulled away with a harsh pant, looking just a little grumpy._

 _"You know, when you say stuff like that, it's no wonder dragons get such a bad rap with kidnapping princesses," Natsu grumbled._


	8. Sun

_Hey everyone! It's **Mslead,** I'm back. Sorry for leaving you all for so long, Kytrin has definitely picked up my slack while I've been gone! Special thanks to her, and I hope you all have been very good! I've been dealing with a very stressful family crisis, so my appearances have been sporadic as of late. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, so thanks for sticking with us so far!_

 _ **THIS FIC UPDATES ONCE EVERY THREE DAYS: Post, Break, Break, Post!**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NSFW - LOOK OUT FOR OUR PURITY MARKS TO SKIP AHEAD ******_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 8_**

 ** _Sun_**

 _A self-luminous heavenly body; star._

* * *

Natsu turned his gaze onto Lucy, something in him sagging now that the others were gone. He grasped Lucy's face between his big hands and leaned in to kiss her fiercely.

"That was really reckless of you," Natsu breathed to her, his forehead lightly thumping against hers. He took in deep breaths, as if he were trying to savor her scent and keep her to him.

"I had to do something," Lucy murmured, sinking into the warmth of Natsu's embrace. He smoothed his hand through her hair.

"But I figure, the future is just another adventure like you said, right?" Lucy smiled into his neck, "And so long as I get to take those adventures with you, I'm happy."

"Besides, you said it may not be permanent," Lucy pressed a light kiss into his cheek. Natsu took a shuddering breath and pulled away.

"Even if it is, I'm not planning on going anywhere without you," Lucy curled her hand in his.

There was heat flaring in Natsu's eyes, and a promise of something more. Something hungry, as if she had said the words he most needed to hear.

He leaned in sharply, his mouth crashing into hers and fingers sinking into her hair. However he pulled away just moments later with a harsh pant, looking just a little grumpy.

"You know, when you say stuff like that, it's no wonder dragons get such a bad rap with kidnapping princesses," Natsu grumbled.

"You know I'm not really a princess," Lucy giggled.

"Sure you are!" Natsu contradicted, "You're beautiful, and kind, and noble, and really smart. You even have your own hoard and grew up in a palace."

Lucy opened her mouth to argue with him, but couldn't find anything she really could, or would, contradict, "Alright, fine. I'll be your princess." She smirked as she slid a little closer to him, "Though princesses were also supposed to be pure." She leaned in to kiss him, "And I'm not really interested in being pure forever."

Natsu flashed her a wicked smirk, as he pulled her close, "And just where do you think all those stories about dragons ravaging princesses came from?" He purred seductively, pulling her into his lap, "I promise it wasn't because we were forcing ourselves on them."

Lucy shivered hotly and gently rocked her hips into his, "Is that so?" She asked a little breathlessly, suddenly no longer feeling as tired as she had, "Does my dragon plan to ravage me then?"

Natsu's eyes took on a distinctly golden hue and he growled softly as he nipped at her lips, "Oh yes." He rumbled, "As soon as my princess is ready for me."

He pressed light kisses at her jaw and neck as his hands ran slowly over her, "I can't wait to taste you Lucy." He growled, "You smell so good, and earlier..." He shivered, "You were covered in my scent. Like I'd already claimed you."

Lucy's breath caught at both his words and the way he was touching her. He'd done it before when they were making out, but this was somehow hotter. More sensual. And it made her body tingle with excitement.

"Claim me then Natsu." She panted softly.

Natsu's breath rushed out, hot against her collar his hands warm against her waist, caressing slowly along her stomach. He growled low, as if agonized in the back of his throat.

"First thing is first," Natsu pulled himself away reluctantly, a strain to his shoulders as he pulled himself away, "The fountain."

The expression he gave her was hooded, and it was clear he wanted nothing more than to ignore the fountain and continue what they both were so clearly hungry for. Lucy didn't blame him one bit, and she gave the fountain a disgruntled glare.

Still, she understood why he was cautious to proceed with it. Neither of them knew how much life she had burned up.

Natsu looped his hand with Lucy's, pulling her over towards the fountain, which didn't have as much pull over her as the last time. Perhaps it was because she was so distracted by Natsu, but she really wasn't feeling all that thirsty at the moment. At least not for water.

Natsu guided her hand into the water, dipping it into the clear liquid. His eyes remained glued onto Lucy, "I give this water, and any others she may need, to Lucy."

He recited those words in a husky rumble, cupping his hand under hers as he guided the water back up to her lips. He nodded at her in encouragement, and Lucy took a slow sip of the clear waters.

The effect was truly immediate. At once, her thirst was completely quenched, and she felt more rejuvenated than ever before. She gasped in surprise, the rest of the water spilling through her fingers as she braced herself on Natsu's shoulders.

She didn't know how bad she had felt from the effects of magic until they were suddenly stripped away. She felt as if she were glowing.

"How do you feel?" Natsu asked, his worried gaze finding hers.

Lucy took in deep breaths, taking stock of her body and how she felt. She grabbed a hold of Natsu's surprised face, and yanked his head forward.

Her lips slammed into his, causing her boyfriend to go toppling forward almost on top of her had he not caught himself at the last moment. He laughed into the kiss, hand coming to grip at her waist.

"I'll take that for an answer," Natsu growled slowly back at her, diving back into the kiss with a broad smile.

####

Lucy felt his hands caressing her waist, slowly drifting them up again as now the potential threat to her life had been dismissed. His thumbs worked along the hem of her shirt and then down into the waistband of her pants.

"I believe the princess had requested a ravaging?" He growled against her throat. She could feel his hot mouth moving along her jaw until it paused at her ear, fangs gazing maddeningly into her sensitive skin, "Say the word."

Lucy gasped softly and arched into him before wrapping her arms tightly around him. She wasn't sure if it was an effect of the water or not, but suddenly everything seemed sharper and clearer than before, and she couldn't get enough of his scent or the feeling of him on top of her.

"Love me Natsu." She panted softly, "Please." She wanted, needed, to feel him after everything that had happened the last couple days.

"Gladly." Natsu growled into her skin and started to move down, only to stop and look up curiously at her light touch on his cheek.

"Um... go easy?" She asked a little nervously, "I'm not... I mean, I have, but..." She blushed, and Natsu reached up to gently caress her cheek.

"Say it slowly Luce." He purred, "Whatever it is, it's alright."

Lucy blew out a breath, "It's been a while alright?" She managed, "As in three or four years now. I was younger then, and didn't know a lot of things."

Natsu nodded and gently kissed the palm of her hand, but from the way his eyes flashed she suspected her ex just might wind up with a visit from a cranky dragon if he ever found out who it was. She found she didn't care much though as he continued to kiss her palm and wrist, turning her insides to jelly, before trailing up her arm to her shoulder and then slowly down over her chest.

He rubbed gently at her breasts over her clothes for a moment, making her squirm, before looking up at her with a grin as he trailed his hands down to her hem. She couldn't help grin back as he slid his hands underneath for the first time and eagerly helped him get rid of both top and underthings all in one move.

"Beautiful." Natsu breathed reverently as he stared at her chest before leaning in to lick at one of her nipples before sucking it into his hot mouth.

Lucy sighed in soft pleasure, liking the feel of his hot hand kneading her breasts while his mouth laved special attention over her. He released her, his mouth making a wet pop before switching over to the other. His sharp fangs left little nibbles where he went, the flat of his burning tongue marking paths across her chest.

His movements were so sure, but also gentle, and Lucy found her mind growing fuzzy with every touch and kiss he pressed into her skin. Slowly, he dragged his fangs across her belly, his hand sliding between her legs. Grazing, just enough to make her heart race, his knuckles dragged along the seam of her pants, causing her hips to swivel in his grasp.

Natsu smiled at her and pressed a frustrating kiss to her inner thigh.

She could feel the heat of his mouth even through the layers of her clothes, and she could hardly imagine what it would be like to have it against her bare skin. It was all too exciting.

Natsu was taking his time now, her heart pounding as he yanked his own shirt off over his head and bent over her.

His weight settled over Lucy, his stomach flexing invitingly as he kept himself suspended over her and his hands dipping to her pants. He snapped open the top button of her waistband, her breath catching hard.

Natsu kissed her, and Lucy's hands lifted bravely to his chest. Her hands traced over every hard inch of his chest, slowly travelling around to his back where she could feel his body coiling up.

"Lucy..." Natsu growled lowly, his voice full of passion, as he pulled her pants open and slipped his hot fingers inside. Lucy gasped sharply and arched eagerly into his hand at the first gentle touch of his scorching fingers against her clit.

"Oh god Natsu!" She moaned, releasing her grip on him to shove her pants off her hips, "Do that again! Please!"

Natsu grinned wickedly at her, "As my princess commands." He rumbled, a low growl of appreciation vibrating in his chest, and moved away enough to help her remove the rest of her clothes before settling back over her.

His finger was joined by another as she unconsciously spread her legs, but he didn't even look as his mouth was once more occupied with her chest. This was no soft pleasure though. Not this time. This time it felt like he'd wired a hot electrical current between her breasts and her clit and Lucy was helpless to do anything except moan and beg for more as he worked her into a frenzy.

Just as she was certain she couldn't take any more though, he pulled away. He flashed her an assuring grin at her protesting whines and scooted down her body until he was eye level with her again. She could practically feel the force of his hunger as he ran his thumb, rough from both working fire and surfing, over her tender flesh before replacing it with his mouth.

The first scrape of his fangs and tongue against her was more than enough to send her crashing over the edge with a pleasured scream. However, he didn't stop there. He continued to work her until she was whining for more again before letting her crash over the edge.

Again and again he worked, lapping up everything she had to offer, until she'd lost all sense of time or anything else except the sensation of his lips, tongue, and fangs driving her wild.

It wasn't until he crawled back over her that she even registered he was no longer dressed, and she got her first view of the hardness she'd felt pressing into her earlier.

Natsu's eyes were practically glowing gold as he kept himself hoisted above her, his arms mantled on either side of her body. He licked his lips, tongue sliding over sharp fangs, and Lucy couldn't help but think about how talented that mouth was.

Her body felt tight, something coiling deep in her stomach all over again, this one tighter than the others before it and her legs tightened around his hips. Slowly, her eyes dragged along him, admiring the curve of his body or his thick length. Lucy squirmed a bit as she watched him and how his heat was pressing lightly against hers.

"You ready Luce?" Natsu's husky question brushed into her ear, making her heart jump and pulse race.

She swallowed and nodded, legs wrapping around his waist and hooking her heels together. She tugged her fingers into the grass, a hiss pulling from her throat when she felt the first push of him pressing into her.

She gasped as his hips pressed in. She registered the slight burn of him stretching her out, but the pain was negligible as he had spent plenty of time preparing her and making her dizzy with pleasure.

He was so hot. She could feel every inch of him pressing against her, the heat from him warming her from the inside out and making her clench down on his length. Natsu hissed, his eyes flashing to hers at the movement, teeth coming together as he fought to keep himself still while she adjusted.

Slowly he lowered his face to hers, peppering kisses along her cheeks and mouth, dragging his mouth down as far as he could go without disconnecting them. And he did so until Lucy sighed and gave an experimental buck of her hips.

A sound, similar to that of a snarl erupted from Natsu and he latched a thick hand onto her breast, kneading it as his hips slowly began to move. He moved with careful thrusts at first, shallow, barely even moving, eyes locked on Lucy's. But as her body relaxed, he changed the tempo.

He continued to rock within her, slower and deeper. The burn between their bodies only growing in intensity with each push.

"Natsu..." Lucy panted into his ear, her mind going blank from the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. Her one, brief, foray into having a lover before had been nothing like this. Natsu filled her in a way she'd never dreamed of, and every single delicious scorching inch teased and massaged her as he moved, driving her mad.

She pushed her hips eagerly against his as he continued his slow dance with her until she was incoherently begging for more and faster as both heat and frustration built to new heights.

The only sign he'd heard her was his hands slipping down to her waist and gripping her firmly as he dragged her hips up. The new angle confused her for a moment as he pulled nearly out of her, but understanding dawned with blinding pleasure as he thrust sharply back into her making her scream her pleasure loudly.

Somehow, she had no idea how, he'd found the perfect angle to tease every single part of her at once.

He growled hotly as he sped up, and in only moments Lucy tumbled over the edge again with a wild cry of his name. Something that seemed to only encourage him as he pounded into her with a wildness that drove her insane.

Her senses swam under the intensity of it as he built her up again, higher than before, his growls joining her cries, until suddenly, at her height, there was a moment of perfect stillness. Then the moment passed and she shattered in his arms as waves of golden pleasure more intense than any she'd felt yet tore through her.

Her scream was joined by his triumphant roar as he also reached his peak and crashed over it.

Lucy panted as they slowly came down together. She felt flushed and hot, her heart rate gradually slowing down to something much more natural. Natsu huffed out a laugh against her collarbone and slowly rained small kisses against her throat and face.

There was that moment of calm, where they caught their breath, Natsu's hands drawing comfortably through her hair and against her scalp.

"I love you," Lucy smiled at him, Natsu's face mirroring hers.

"I love you too," He laughed breathlessly. Natsu pulled his hand down her side and under her hip. Slowly, he lifted her enough to pull from her.

####

Natsu rolled to the side, his arm wrapping around her body to draw her close. Lucy felt a bit exposed, laying naked in his garden, until she realized this was Natsu's hoard. People coming through uninvited was probably a big no no for him.

She relaxed against his shoulder, pressing her nose into his neck and breathing in his smokey scent.

"So what now?" Lucy asked into the quiet air, listening to the burbling fountain nearby and the steady beat of Natsu's heart. It thrummed warmly under her hand.

"Aren't you afraid of news getting out over the golem and the dragon sweeping through town? Someone was sure to have seen you, and that's not something you want to get back to the main land is it?" Lucy asked him quietly.

Natsu snorted and rolled his shoulders, "Doesn't bother me much. I'm not going to be transforming in front of people again for a while, and the golem is gone. If people come looking, then they won't find anything."

He grinned, "Besides, no one ever threw a fit over the Loch Ness monster."

Then, as an aside and almost under his breath, "That asshole."

Lucy burst out a giggle at his wry growl and ran her hand soothingly down his chest. She pressed a kiss into his collar, "I guess every place needs a calling card, right?"

Natsu made a noise of agreement, his eyes dropping closed and his hand squeezing her shoulder gently.

"As for what we do now," Natsu said a bit sleepily, "After we make sure Gajeel transitions okay, I know exactly what we're going to do."

Lucy hummed and looked up at him in curiosity.

He flashed her a happy smile, as if all the explanation in the world.

"Teach you how to surf of course," he kept one eye cracked open at her, his smile only widening, "To the next great adventure, right partner?"

Lucy's heart warmed, and she reached out to place her hand over his.

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Alright guys, this is the last chapter! We have an epilogue to finish off this fic, but thanks for sticking with us, we've had fun experimenting with this fic!_

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

 **Dark Shining Light, DemonicSpider, zachfikes7, CheyennaBanana, Sara lovelymusic, jamim22, FireShifter, Marie-S-Raven, Phoenix Deity, RunningManJunkie2015, MehKitty, Guest, , BloodRedRubies, ShinkoLeMusic, DancesWithSeatbelts, ScarletFlame07, caslspirit15, PhoenixLordess, Twishadowhunter, Yuyui Hime, FlameDragonHime, WeasleyofFairyTail, StellaHeartfilia, Guest, sthokatrina, Crimsonlink310, Animeweaboo, Guest, Ashnmarley, Kiarikano, FireDragon Phia**

* * *

 _Lucy laughed as she watched Gray chase Natsu around the beach, threatening to bury him face first in the sand if he didn't stop trying to set his swimming trunks on fire._

 _"Like your frosted ass would even notice!" Natsu cackled gleefully, making Lucy giggle again._

 _"Are they always like this?" Lucy asked in bemusement from where she sat with Levy. Gray had only recently returned from his trip, so Lucy still didn't know him that well. Though he seemed like a decent enough guy to her despite Natsu's complaints. Of course, she knew her husband well enough to know he was happy to have his friend back. Even if he showed it in weird ways._


	9. Sandcastles

_Hey guys, it's Kytrin. Sorry about posting this at the 11th hour, but Mslead apparently forgot today was the last posting day for Sandcastles to get the epilogue up, and she's afk so I can't remind her._

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 ** _Sandcastles_**

 _A model of a castle built out of sand, typically by children._

* * *

Lucy laughed as she watched Gray chase Natsu around the beach, threatening to bury him face first in the sand if he didn't stop trying to set his swimming trunks on fire.

"Like your frosted ass would even notice!" Natsu cackled gleefully, making Lucy giggle again.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy asked in bemusement from where she sat with Levy. Gray had only recently returned from his trip, so Lucy still didn't know him that well. Though he seemed like a decent enough guy to her despite Natsu's complaints. Of course, she knew her husband well enough to know he was happy to have his friend back. Even if he showed it in weird ways.

"Yeah this is pretty normal." Levy laughed, "Erza and I should tell you stories sometime. They've known each other forever."

Lucy nodded and stretched a little, "I'd like that."

"Are you alright Lucy?" Levy asked in mild concern, "Not feeling tired are you?"

Lucy almost had to laugh again. 'Tired' had become their group's euphemism for her needing a drink from the fountain over the last ten years. And she had to admit it was pretty apt. In the beginning especially they'd all been extra careful about making sure she got the rejuvenating effect every time she worked even a little magic, but lately it hadn't been as bad.

"No." She replied, "Actually, I'm still feeling tingly and full of energy. Weird huh? Usually the effect fades within a few hours, but it's been three days."

Erza's eyebrows raised, looking faintly surprised by the news but also heartened, "Ah, it seems perhaps you're beginning to absorb magic. At least you are if that feeling remains! In another decade or so you may not need to drink from the fountain at all!"

Levy nodded in agreement, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear, "That's excellent news, although I have to say we probably have to go back to the fae realm for a bit. We're starting to stick out to even some of the mainlanders now."

"Not aging will do that to a person," Lucy said wryly. But in truth, she didn't think it mattered. Many of the locals had renewed their faith in the old legends, and thus their belief in Salamander and the realm.

There had been a little bit of media coverage over the golem and dragon that suddenly appeared on their quiet little island, but the locals, much to the surprise of Natsu and the others, seemed to take it in stride. It seemed as if they were interested in keeping their secrets.

They had experienced a spike in tourism afterwards, each person hoping to see the urban legend, Salamander, rise from his volcano, which puffed up Natsu's ego to all ends.

Sometimes, when he was feeling mischievous, he would make sure to rise in a thick, obscuring plume of smoke from the mountain, just to keep the air of mystery going a little while longer.

Natsu finally managed to shake Gray and skidded down onto his knees, flashing Lucy a boyish smile as he dropped down in front of her, "Hey girls." He grinned.

They chorused back a hello, and Natsu planted a big kiss on Lucy, "Seen the walking tacklebox?"

Levy sighed, squinting behind her, "Not yet! He said he would be coming by soon though."

"Wasn't he working on that art project for the mayor?" Lucy asked curiously.

Metallicana, it seemed, could not have found a better match for his heart than Gajeel. From what Lucy understood the metal dragon had been just as fond of metalwork as Gajeel, and once the merging and recovery were over with Gajeel had taken to being a dragon better than anyone could've hoped for.

Though watching him chew on pieces of iron or other metal had definitely taken some getting used to. Levy had certainly practiced her magic quite a bit for the first few days until his appetite had normalized. For a dragon anyway.

Privately, Lucy was just glad that Levy's iron allergy didn't extend to metal dragons unless they wanted it to. Something about the inherently magical nature of the stuff made it safe for fae. Which was an interesting little tidbit that hadn't made it into any of the stories.

It was a good thing too since Levy and Gajeel made an absolutely adorable couple.

"He was." Levy confirmed, "But he said he would be done for the day soon, and then come by."

"Man..." Natsu whined, "He needs to hurry up. How can we have a surfing contest without him?"

"Declare yourself the winner by default?"

"But Lucy! That's no fun!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and got up, "Well, why don't you take _me_ surfing while you wait?" She suggested with a slight purr, "Or we could have our own contest?"

Natsu craned his head up, dark eyes following after her. His mouth fell open, circling an 'oh' before his fangs came down onto his bottom lip. He rose after her, hands sliding to her hips to pull her towards him, "A contest? You know how much I like to win Lucy."

His eyes glittered, grip tightening against her waist, "What're the stakes?" He purred.

Lucy slid her hand across his stomach, a teasing smile flashing over her face before it hardened into a wicked smirk. Her thumb dipped down into his swim trunks for just a second and snapped the waistband against his skin. "Why don't you catch me and find out?"

Her heart fluttered at the breathtaking smile he flashed her, or the way his eyes glowed eagerly. She was even more in love with her husband than she was the day they met all those years ago while she worked at the surf shack in her spare hours after school.

Twisting away quickly, she laughed as she danced just out of Natsu's reach. He barked out a laugh and raced after her, sand kicking up on a squealing Levy and cursing Erza in his wake.

Lucy giggled as she lead her husband down further along the beach, snagging her surfboard from the sand where she had it speared.

It was an ugly thing, almost as bad as Happy, but ironically meant to match Natsu's beloved board.

This one was red, with a white cartoon cat that Natsu dubbed 'Carla.'

But it was her first board, and Natsu had given it to her a long time ago. It was an awkward thing, just like Natsu's, but it matched together. Partners, just like they were.

She turned, running along the beach as he charged after her, Happy tucked under his arm. They laughed, running out into the surf together.

Maybe she hadn't always intended for this place to become her home. Being from the mainland, she wasn't used to her castles being made from sand.

But now, she couldn't think of any place better to make her home.

* * *

 _ **Special thanks and love to all of our reviewers for this little story of ours! We love you all, and I hope we will see each and every one of you for the next Golem chapter as well as our future projects! :)**_


End file.
